


Fluorescent Adolescent

by The_Anxious_Chords01



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Yelena, Child! Yelena, F/F, Fluff, Foul Language (Sorry Steve), Human Vision (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Minor Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis, Mother! Carol Danvers, Mother! Natasha Romanov, Past Abuse, Past Wanda Maximoff/Vision - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possesive! Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The_Anxious_Chords01
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is down on her luck the night before she has a big interview, she lives with her brother's fiancé and has no job nor a personal life for that matter. Clint takes her and Pietro to a club for one of the best nights of his life, Wanda drinks too much and meets a cute redhead. One day later she goes to her job interview with a smoking blonde.Only one problem, both are already married.To each other.Updates Daily
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 52
Kudos: 110





	1. No. 1 Party Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, this one is a poly story, I have written it all and will upload it every Friday, I hope you will like it and please check out my other story Nothing Else Matters, I have as good as wrapped part one up, I'm really proud of it and think you'll like it if you like this one.

‘Piet, I don’t want to go clubbing tonight.’ Wanda said as she applied make-up to her face, her hair was done up in a clean updo, which displayed her long neck.

‘Come on, sis, Clint is taking us for drinks,’ Pietro said as he turned his head around the corner, ‘You look, good sis.’

‘I have an interview for the job at Mar-Vell, I need a steady income, and showing up late would be the worst.’

‘You don’t want that job.’ Pietro said. ‘It is a corporate job, sure it might pay well but it isn’t you, you don’t have to go.’

‘I have to move out someday,’ She put on lipstick and admired herself in the mirror, she looked good.

‘I don’t mind you being here,’ Pietro said. 

‘Clint might want me out soon, I mean you’re an engaged man now.’ Wanda said. ‘I can’t keep living in your spare room.’

‘You will always be welcome until you get on your feet as an artist.’ Pietro threw her leather jacket towards her. ‘I know you can do it.’

‘But what if I fail?’ Wanda asked when they walked outside of the building where Clint’s penthouse was. 

‘You won’t.’

‘But what if? I need something to fall back on and this corporate job might just get me back in there.’

‘I get you, but you need to live a little as well, little sister.’ Pietro said.

They continued walking through the streets of the city, passing all kinds of fine establishments, where it would be perfect to celebrate her brother’s three-year anniversary, but of course, she had to be the twin of a weirdo.

‘I still don’t understand why you want to go to that club.’ Wanda stated as they entered the street of their destination. ‘You know that restaurants are also options.’

‘We know, it is just that this is the place we met.’ Pietro sighed as he saw his boyfriend standing outside the club Northstar, the premier LGBTQ+ bar in the city, run by the Beaubiers, he ran towards him and embraced him. Wanda walked slowly towards them and smiled, she wanted something just like what they had, maybe fewer dicks involved, none preferably.

‘Wanda, so glad you could come,’ Clint said. ‘If both of us weren’t playing for our own team…’

‘Just don’t finish that sentence.’ Pietro said. ‘I’d rather not imagine you banging my baby sister.’

‘less than fifteen minutes Pietro.’ Wanda said; he was never letting her live that down.

‘Do you want to go inside?’ Clint asked. ‘Or stay in the cold?’

They walked in and all Wanda could see was red; dark red lights lit up the club like it was a strip club, the club even had a pole at the bar.

‘Piet, promise me you won’t get up on the pole.’ Wanda said as she joined Clint and Pietro at the bar.

‘We can’t give you any promises.’ Clint said as he put 9 shots in front of them. ‘Drink up.’

‘Clint, no.’ Wanda said. ‘I have an early morning tomorrow.’ Wanda said as she gave her shots back to the men.

‘Can’t, the number is an uneven one, we cannot split them amongst just the two of us.’ Pietro said, ‘Drink up.’

‘Fine, but these are my only of the night.’ Wanda said as she threw each of them back with a speed that would make her brother jealous. The liquid burned in her throat.

‘Wanda…’ Pietro said. ‘That’s 48% alcohol, probably not the best idea for next time, we were just teasing you.’

‘Yeah, take it easy, kid.’ Clint said, before dragging Pietro with him. ‘Let’s dance, Maxibear.’ 

Wanda sat down at the bar looking at the crowd, where she saw her brother and his boyfriend swapping saliva on the dancefloor, she saw couples of gays and queers dance around, she saw singles looking for a place to spend the night.

Then her eye fell onto a stunning figure that just walked into the building, red hair framed her face, with ruby lips and a short black dress that hugged her figure. She was so stunningly pretty, with deep blue eyes and a confident stroll towards the bar, where she sat opposite from Wanda, next to a brunette with short hair. The most beautiful woman Wanda had ever seen order a drink and then noticed Wanda starting, the redhead raised her glass, chugged the clear liquid down, and winked.

The redhead bit her lip as she waved a bartender over and handed him some money. Said bartender returned to her with a glass of clear liquid and handed it to Wanda. ‘Compliments from the lady in black, she wants to add that you should ease up a bit and that you should come meet her before you leave.’

Wanda raised her glass at the redhead on the other side of the bar and started drinking. The strong taste of vodka made her twitch, she never really liked the stuff, preferring fruity drinks. She gazed back at the stunner and tried to look her most sultry, it didn’t work as the redhead let out some sort of unheard giggle and kept staring back.

Thankfully, their staring match was forfeited as the music stopped and Clint stepped on the podium next to the DJ’s booth and had grabbed the Microphone.

‘May I have your attention everyone.’ He started. ‘I am here in Northstar with my amazing boyfriend of three years on our anniversary, this is the exact place where we met, it is in fact also the same place I kissed him first and we had sex for the first time, all on the same day. We said that we loved each other whilst dancing on that bar, only a month later. In the bathroom, he asked me to move in or so I thought, I said yes before I realized he asked me to just move so he could use the mirror.’

The whole crowd awed, and Wanda could see Pietro speechless standing at the stage, she had to hand it to Clint, because Wanda wasn’t capable of that feature.

‘You are my whole world, so without further unnecessary mushiness,’ Clint got down on one knee, and got a small box out of his coat ‘Pietro Maximoff, Will you marry me?’

‘Of course, I will.’ Pietro ran into his fiancé’s arms and kissed him passionately, the whole bar applauded, and Wanda whistled, she knew her brother had wanted this.

Wanda panicked a bit after the initial joy she felt, after all, her twin was engaged and she was jobless living in their spare room, if she was to survive the night, she was going to need more alcohol, a lot more alcohol. She ordered 5 more shots and threw them back almost immediately, then naturally, her bladder gave out and she had to go to the toilet.

The road towards the bathroom went pretty well, she felt a little lightheaded, the alcohol combined with her eye-fucking the gorgeous redhead made her feel wonderful, it was the way back after standing up after having peed that made her feel changed, she was properly drunk now. She walked out of the bathroom ignoring people offering drugs of some sort, she squandered towards the dancefloor looking for her brother.

Eventually, she found him, or to put it better, them. Pietro was wrapped up in his own bliss as he snogged his fiancé. Not wanting to disturb them she ordered three more shots and threw them back. Wanda turned around to dance but struggled to walk and almost fell down, she caught herself bare

‘Are you alright?’ A sultry voice came from above; Wanda looked up and saw the redhead standing over her, extending a hand. ‘This floor is no place to take a nap.’

‘Thanks,’ Wanda said as she stood up with help of the bombshell. ‘Guess I drank more than expected.’

‘I think you probably should go home; do you have a place to stay?’ The redhead said, looking her up and down.

‘No just one more drink, I need some courage juice.’ Wanda said as she walked towards the bar.

‘Ma’am, I have to cut you off I’m sorry.’ Said the bartender, he then turned to the redhead. ‘Could you help her home or bring her to someone who can?’

‘Of course.’ She said, before looking at Wanda and sitting down at a booth with her. ‘Alright, … never got your name. What is your name, beautiful?’

‘Wanda Maximoff.’

‘Well Wanda, were you here with somebody.’ She asked, looking a bit insecure for the first time since their initial contact.

‘Brother, he’s the one getting married, while I’m living in the spare room of his boyfriend.’ Wanda said, taking pity on herself.

‘I will take you home, let him party for a while if you don’t mind?’ the redhead said.

‘S okay.’ Wanda slurred.

‘We’ll go talk to him.’ The Woman said, helping her get up.

The redhead guided her towards her brother, Pietro and Clint were dancing close together in the middle of the dancefloor, slowly and not at all in tune with the loud music of the bar. The woman tapped one of them on the shoulder.

‘Excuse me, Pietro?’ She asked the one looking around Wanda’s age.

‘Yes,’ Pietro said, then he looked down at Wanda. ‘What has she down this time?’

‘Nothing yet, but she is very drunk and cut off from the bar.’

‘Yeah, we should then take her home.’ Clint said.

‘Well, I could bring her to her place as well, and then you can enjoy your engagement a bit longer, congrats by the way.’ The woman said.

‘Alright, take good care of her.’ Pietro said hugging his sister. ‘Wanda, good luck tomorrow.’

‘Thank you, miss.’ Clint said. ‘Take care of my future sister.’

‘Thanks.’ Wanda mumbled, feeling all different kinds of feelings, the anxiety her brother’s engagement brought her, a slow feeling of sick coming over her, the nerves for her interview, the heat coming from the woman who still had a hand on her hip.

‘Let’s go, Wanda.’ The woman said as she gently guided her outside of the loud club. ‘Do you know how to walk towards your place?’

Wanda nodded and pointed, her mind too numb for much talking. They walked through near-empty streets as the redhead’s arms never left her, keeping her safe. 

‘Wanda, which way now?’ The woman whispered. Wanda led her through her neighbourhood, she felt warm as the woman wrapped herself around her.

‘Wanda!’ Came a voice from behind them, they both turned around to see a tall blond boy behind them.

‘Viz?’ She slurred as her vision became clearer and she could see his identity. ‘What are you doing here.

‘Who is she?’ He spat as he eyed the woman holding her upright.

‘I’m taking Wanda home tonight.’ The woman tightened her grip on Wanda protectively.

‘Who are you, her girlfriend?’ He asked, anger flowing through him.

‘Yes, I am.’ The redhead said, grabbing Wanda’s hand and kissing her.

‘So, then I’m guessing you know who I am.’ Vision said.

‘You’re her ex, I presume.’ The woman’s eyes flashed with fury. ‘But if you don’t mind, I got to take Wands to her place.’

‘You’ve been drinking again, you stupid whore?’ Viz said as he walked towards Wanda. ‘It is a miracle that she lets you out of her house. Especially in a dress that revealing, when we were together you were never that disobedient.’

‘Please don’t.’ Wanda pleaded as the tears she’d been holding started flowing. Viz grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself.

‘I can teach you obedience again, make you a proper housewife again.’ The man tightened the grip on her wrists and Wanda yelp from the pain. ‘I can bring sense back into you and get those improper dyke thoughts out of you.’

‘Let Wanda go.’ Said the woman calmly, she didn’t yell but it did sound menacing as if she was about ready to break every bone in his body.

‘Vision, please. You’re hurting me.’ Wanda said, trying to hold herself upright.

‘Fucking slut, dumb cunt.’ Vision yelled as he released Wanda with his hand and then backhanded her with the other. ‘I could have made you rich, successful, and powerful, and you threw it all away.’

‘Leave, Vision.’ Wanda said as she stood on the streets staring down at the man, she had thought she loved. 

‘Go away, before I call the cops.’ Natasha said, wrapping Wanda in an embrace.

‘Fucking dykes, your sin will be punished.’ Vision said as he walked away.

‘Are you okay, Wanda?’ The woman asked when Vision was out of sight.

‘No, I want to go to bed.’ Wanda said.

‘Is your place far?’ 

‘End of the block actually.’ She didn’t know why, even in her state, but she felt so cared for by the woman.

‘Good.’ Natasha said. ‘Bozhe Moi, I hate men, glad I’m gay.’

‘I wish I didn’t.’ Said Wanda in a small voice, looking at her shoes.

‘Look at me, Wanda.’ The woman said as they stood before Clint’s building. Wanda stared into blue eyes as she looked down at the redhead, only now noticing she was smaller than she was. As Wanda gazed at her, Natasha looked back into her green eyes. Wanda leaned down so their faces were so close to touching.

‘Who you’ve dated doesn’t define you. Look I’ve dated a lot of people before I met my wife and it didn’t matter to my wife who hadn’t dated anyone before, and vice versa. When you find someone you truly love all those previous ones just fades away.’ She whispered in the embrace, Wanda was shocked, the woman she’d been semi-flirting with, the woman who had pretended to be her girlfriend to help her, and the woman who still had a hand on her lower back.

‘I have a big thing tomorrow; I need the sleep.’ Wanda blurted out, panicking and wanting to retrieve back inside and hide her head in shame.

‘Alright, my dear.’ The woman said as she hugged Wanda and kissed her cheek. ‘Take care, and if you ever need to reach for me, don’t hesitate to call.’

‘Thank you.’ Wanda said, as she tried to open the door with her keys but missed the lock.

‘Do you need help?’ Natasha asked. ‘I could at least help you get to bed, make sure you’re safe.’

‘No, I don’t want to bother.’ Wanda said as she finally got her door open and turned around to see the married woman she’d crushed on, looking at her hurt for some reason.

‘Alright. Also, I know it might be hard to talk about him, but if you ever need to, please contact me.’ She handed Wanda a business card and kissed her cheek again. ‘I really want to see you again.’

‘I’ll call you.’ Wanda lied as she stepped over her doorstep.

‘Promise?’ Natasha looked uncertain at her.

‘I Promise.’ She lied again as she closed the door. She then went straight to bed, still holding the piece of paper.

Only when she laid her head on her pillow did she read the black with red embroidered card:

**Natasha Romanov-Danvers**

**Psychiatrist**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments are as always appreciated. I might just post the second chapter today as well, just so people get more properly into the story.


	2. Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love in an elevator  
> Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
> Love in an elevator  
> Lovin' it up 'till I hit the ground
> 
> ~ Aerosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload another chapter, just because I could.

Wanda woke the next day by her alarm which was sad at an hour that should be criminal. Her head hurts so much, but not at much as the pain she felt when she looked at the business card; she had slept with it underneath her pillow, but now, it reminded her of the rejection of the night before.

She got out of bed, quietly, her room was next to the happy couple and she didn’t know when they had gotten home if they did. It wouldn’t be the first time they had skipped night rest to keep on partying, but Wanda had bigger things to think of.

Firstly, as most people did in their late twenties who drank way too much, she threw up. After vomiting she tried eating something, it didn’t work, and Wanda could take another detour to the bathroom. Then she showered, brushed her teeth, did her make-up, ate a shitload of aspirin, and only then could she dress for the day.

She chose a modest black skirt with a white dress shirt and red blazer, with tights and a lot of rings she finished off her outfit and was ready to go. She still hadn’t seen her brother or gotten a message from him.

She got out on the street and started walking to the subway. Not a lot of people were out and about at this ungodly hour, but Wanda didn’t mind, she liked the city when it just woke, it was quieter that way.

In the subway, there was only one other person in her cart, and of course, it was a weirdo, he called himself the watcher, that asked her random questions about her auras and told her how they’d affect her destiny. Apparently, she will meet the love of her life today and yesterday, the man with only nappies wasn’t sure about that. Wanda thanked the man, anyway, gave him a tenner for a t-shirt or some food for him, and walked out at her stop.

The business district of the city was very different than Clint’s apartment in the lower areas of town, buildings were taller than three stories, there was less green around her and even the sky felt dirtier. She scoffed as she walked past big corporation’s food places, she loved the deli next to Clint’s place, it was authentic and the coffee shop across the street gave the best tea you could ever have.

As she walked through the city, she thought about her own dreamhouse. It was a small house up on a hill, with a river on the foot of it, it had a garden in which she could paint and draw and maybe let a dog out or something. The house itself wasn’t large, but it was homey, Wanda had been around 6 when she first drew it, and each year she perfected the design. During puberty, the house got bigger and bigger, as she wanted more, but as she got older and money got tighter, she learned to treasure the small things. Her latest frame hung above her bed in Clint’s spare room, which was an office space he didn’t use.

Wanda finally reached her destination, the headquarters of the Mar-Vell Corporation for Advancements, and she walked in. Three booths were at the entry, Wanda walked towards the most left one, where an older woman sat.

‘Hello young lady, my name is Agatha, how can I help you?’ The woman said.

‘Hi, I’m Wanda.’ She said, before realising that Agatha would probably need more information than that. ‘Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, I’m here for a job interview.’

‘Maximoff you say?’ Agatha looked on her computer. ‘Here it is, top floor with the elevator, you will be helped further at the desk there.’

‘Thank you.’ Wanda walked towards the elevator and pushed number 10, but before the door could close, a blonde, and very hot, woman came running towards the door, so Wanda held it for her.

‘Thank you.’ The blonde said as she looked at Wanda with a certain amount of intrigue. ‘Do you work here?’

‘No, I’m here for an interview,’ Wanda said. ‘Do you.’

‘Yes.’ The woman chuckled, maybe the crazy person on the subway was right and this was the love of her life, but he said that there was a possibility that she had met her yesterday, or maybe and to be fair, chances were for option three, the crazy person on the subway could be crazy. There was, however, no denying that the blonde was incredibly beautiful, but in a very different way than Natasha.

Whereas Natasha had radiated confidence, elegance, and an enormous amount of sex-appeal, this woman oozed confidence and strength which was sexy as well. Wanda could see muscles through the woman’s white top, and it excited her.

‘Tenth floor please.’ That woke Wanda from her slumber, the woman smirked at her, knowing that she’d spaced of, in front of the buttons for the elevator.

‘That’s where I’m going.’ Wanda said.

‘What a coincidence.’ The blonde muttered under her breath.

‘How is the boss there?’

‘The CEO is maybe the sexiest woman you’ll ever meet, I mean maybe not as pretty as you, but I heard…’ The woman leaned in closer, to make her part of the rumours. ‘That she has slept with the last office assistant on the job.’

‘Really?’ Wanda chose to ignore the blatant flirting, for now, she had to focus on the interview, if she had time, she’d ask this pretty woman out. Maybe this was the best way to get Natasha out of her head.

‘Yeah, she’s supposed to have this crazy sex-drive, but she’s also quick to anger, she’s fired almost a person a week, bear in mind she does run the whole company.’ Wanda gulped at the blonde’s words, could somebody really exist?

‘But I don’t work underneath her, immediately do I?’ Wanda asked. ‘I mean, I’m basically just a temp, I’m just Wanda, I won’t have to answer her directly. I probably need to report to just a simple manager.’

‘I don’t know Wanda; you are not just Wanda. You seem helpful, kind, and smart and look beautiful.’ The woman said as the elevator reached their destination and she got off. ‘Strange things can happen at Mar-Vell. I think you need to check with the Office Administrator, Miss Lewis.’

Wanda walked towards a desk where Miss Lewis sat, when she stood in front of her, she didn’t look up from her computer, so Wanda cleared her throat. Nothing. 

‘Pardon me.’ She said, trying to gain the attention of the woman behind the desktop. ‘I’m here for the job opening.

‘Name?’ The woman said, still looking at the computer.

‘Wanda Maximoff.’ 

‘You can come in the CEO is ready for you.’ Miss Lewis said. ‘The big office with wooden doors.’

‘Wait what?’ Wanda was shocked, the CEO, a mistake had to be made, there was no way a CEO was interested in her, she was just plain, boring and slightly depressed Wanda. ‘I’m meeting the CEO.’

‘Yes, she is waiting for you, I think, probably, maybe.’ Miss Lewis said, now she did look up at Wanda. ‘I’m Darcy by the way, and good luck you’re going to need it.’

‘Is she really as they say she is?’

‘All that and more.’ Darcy smiled at Wanda. ‘Well go, she doesn’t approve of being late.’

‘Just like Gandalf.’ Wanda chuckled.

‘Who?’

‘Lord of the Rings?’ Wanda said, but the woman didn’t seem to know who he was. ‘The Grey? The White? Mithrandir? Olórin? Greybeard?’

‘You’re saying a whole lot of words that sound like something nerdy.’ Darcy said. ‘My girlfriend is just such a nerd as well, but I’m not. Do you see these tits? They’re massive, I’ve been popular ever since they developed, so I was too busy fucking people than reading.’

Then the intercom on Darcy’s desk rang, interrupting Wanda’s chuckle.

_Darcy, is Miss Maximoff in already._

‘Yes, she is, should I send her towards you?’ Darcy asked= through her device.

_I mean that is your job._

‘You should go in, good luck.’ Darcy said. ‘I like you Wanda, you’re a fucking nerd, but you’re cute, I hope you get it.’

Wanda walked towards the big black oak doors, she felt her nerves all through her body and together with her throbbing head-ache made her miss the golden star and name inscription on the door as she opened them.

‘Well, Miss Maximoff, come in.’ Said the blonde woman from the elevator. ‘So glad you could make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 1:25 CET, I'm going the fuck to bed, thank you for reading, your comments and/or feedback mean the world to me, and they help me a lot as a writer.


	3. Anxiety

Wanda stared in shock at the woman she’d just met, the woman who had pretty obviously flirted with her. The woman looked exquisite, she wore pants and stilettoes and a tight white button top. Her blond hair curled around her shoulders and her eyes were so vivid as they roamed over Wanda. With a cocky grin, she kept looking at her, anticipating her next move. She stood up and walked towards Wanda where she extended a hand to the younger woman.

‘Hello, you must be Wanda.’ She looked at Wanda.

Wanda hadn’t found a response in her throat next, but she did think of shaking her hand, that part wasn’t that difficult as she already was shaking.

‘Are going to sit down?’ The CEO asked Wanda, pointing at a chair at the other side of the desk. ‘Are do you want to have a standing interview?’

‘I’ll sit down.’ Wanda said, suddenly very nervous, she couldn’t crush on her new boss, that is if she got the job. She sat down and the woman seated herself across from her.

‘So, Wanda, I am Carol, and I will be conducting the interview.’ Carol smiled kindly, Wanda guessed her shock showed because the blonde soon asked: ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah,’ Wanda said. ‘I mean no, not really. So much has happened just now, I met you already, you flirted with me, you said all these things about your boss, I was sure it was a man who would try to seduce me or someone who was going to yell at me.’

‘Breath, Wanda, Breath.’ Carol smiled at her kindly, she stood up and walked around the desk to put a hand on Wanda’s shoulder. ‘I only said the stuff about an angry boss so that once you saw it was me you would be less anxious, I’m sorry.’

‘But you knew all along who I was and still called me beautiful, and I had such a terrible night, I was so nervous for today that I let myself go last night and drank way too much. See my brother got just engaged and I didn’t take it too well, I’m living in his fiancé’s home office. I also met this beautiful girl but at the end of the night she turned out to be married, and then I met you and I was planning to ask you out after the interview, but you could be my boss so that wouldn’t work. And now I’m here, rambling on and on, I know I should stop, but I can’t. I have a massive hangover and it feels like my brain is on fire, I’m so hungry but I couldn’t keep my food this morning.’ Wanda said, panicking now, as tears for some reason started flowing down her cheeks. ‘I’m sorry for wasting your time, you’ll find better candidates, someone’s more stable.’

‘Wanda, dear. Why don’t you join me on the couch?’ Carol helped Wanda to her feet and walked her towards the sofa in the corner, she put a soft hand to her cheek and stroked it with her thumb, flicking tears away. ‘I’m getting you a water and maybe some food and once you feel like it, we’ll continue the interview.’

Carol walked out of the door and left Wanda alone for a while, she tried to recompose herself and quickly grabber her phone, where she saw encouraging messages from her brother, Clint and her sister; Pietro must have told her about the interview, she wasn’t in contact with Lorna as much as she’d like to.

The CEO came back through the doors with a glass of water and an aspirin, placing it on the table in front of her, next to a picture of a little girl, about 2 years old in the arms of Carol.

‘Thank you.’ Wanda croaked, her voice a bit hoarse. ‘I needed that.’

‘Take all the time you need, I didn’t have any appointments this morning anyway, not until after lunch.’ Carol said as she stroked Wanda’s thigh.

Wanda sat for a while on the couch, staring at Carol who sat in a chair next to her and gazed back, smiling fondly at Wanda, then a soft knock came at the door.

‘Come in, Darcy.’ Carol said.

‘Here you go miss, your usual order but two of them.’ Darcy placed a big plastic bag on the coffee table. ‘Next time get a temp to do this, I’m not walking a block again to get you lunch.’

‘Thank you, Darcy.’ Carol smiled at her.

‘And your ten, eleven and twelve o’clock were all rescheduled, but none of them seemed happy.’

‘They can wait.’ Carol told her secretary, looking anxiously at Wanda. ‘Is that all Darcy?’

‘No, Ma’am.’

‘Off to work you go.’ Carol said, grabbing the plastic back and pulling out all plastic trays with Japanese food.

‘Here, eat something. I know it helps; the salty taste fish always helps me get over a hangover.’ Carol said as she handed Wanda two chopsticks.

‘You said, you were free until lunch.’ Wanda spoke as she grabbed the sticks. ‘But you rescheduled.’

‘I mean, I rather sit here with a pretty girl on my couch and some good food in my tummy.’ Carol stated as she ate a piece of a crab roll

‘This is so good.’ Wanda said as she started eating her wakame salad, she really needed this.

‘Would you like to tell something about yourself or do you want me to start?’ Carol asked.

‘Don’t you want to know my proficiencies and job qualifications?’ Wanda asked.

‘Not really.’ Carol admitted as she threw a piece of sushi in the air and caught them between her teeth. Both women chuckled as Carol winked at Wanda and ate her piece of nigiri. ‘I mean, HR has already done a background check and I’ve read your cv, so I already have that information. I just want to know if you’re a good fit.’

‘But I have like zero experience, I’m an art major who has been jobless since she got fired.’

‘I’d like to give you a chance, experience can be gained, and trust can be won.’ Carol waved away her inexperience. ‘But I can ask you some business-related questions. Why were you fired?’

‘I had a boyfriend, since high school but he made me stay locked inside the house, so I couldn’t show up for a week, my old boss didn’t like it.’

‘You worked as an office assistant for Stark Tech if I’m not mistaken?’

‘Yes, I did.’

‘Our biggest competitors?’

‘Correct, I got an in via the same boyfriend.’

‘Are you still seeing him?’

‘No, well he lives in the neighbourhood, but I hadn’t seen him in almost two years.’ Wanda said.

‘He doesn’t sound like a kind man.’ Carol flashed her an angry look, moving from her chair to the couch, closer to Wanda.

‘He wasn’t.’ Wanda said, looking at her feet.

‘If you ever need someone to talk to, like a professional, I know a great psychiatrist who could help.’ Carol said. ‘But now, let’s discuss you, to see if you’re a good fit, you told me you lived with your brother?’

‘Pietro, my twin, I live with his fiancé, but I want out.’ Wanda told her.

‘How so?’

‘I don’t want to bother the happy couple and bring them down with my personal problems.’

‘You could never be a bother, Wanda.’ Carol placed her hand on the brunette's cheek again. ‘Don’t think so low of yourself.

‘Thank you.’ Wanda said, cupping Carol’s hand.

‘Tell me, Wanda, do you have any other siblings?’

‘I have a sister as well, Lorna, but she moved away.’

‘Are you two close?’

‘Not anymore, but as I’m a twin I was always closer to Pietro anyway. How about you?’

‘No siblings and ever since I came out as gay my parents don’t talk to me.’ Carol shrugged as she popped another piece in her mouth.

‘Lorna is the only straight one of the three of us, but both are really supportive.’ Wanda said. ‘Pietro is gay and I’m omnisexual.’

‘Omnisexual?’ Carol asked. ‘Does that mean you have a preference?’

‘It doesn’t exactly mean that, but yeah’ Wanda said. ‘I prefer women, but I’ve never been with one, though, no-one liked me after him.’

‘For what I hear of him, he didn’t like you as well, at least he didn’t treat you as an equal. But you’re worth it and should be treated not just as an equal but as someone for above that.’

‘Thank you.’ Wanda blushed at the kind words and almost forgot that this was an interview. 

‘What are your hobbies, favourite things and those kinds of interests?’ Carol asked.

‘Really like to draw and paint, I play the guitar a little bit and I love to read.’ Wanda said. ‘I read mainly fantasy and like some romantic novels, I absolutely love the Harry Potter books, but fuck J.K. Rowling. My favourite book by far is Tolkien’s Lord of the Rings.’

‘Seriously?’ Carol asked. ‘I’ve got an original edition at home.’

They talked about the Lord of the Rings for a long while and Wanda lost all of her nerves and anxiousness, she joked with this amazing woman next to her and ate all of the delicacies she wanted. Eventually, Carol showed her a picture of her cat Chewie when Wanda talked about being a cat person. Wanda liked talking to Carol, she was extremely confident, and Wanda was sure that this woman was flirting with her, or at least she hoped she was, as the Serbian found her incredibly hot.

‘Who is this?’ Wanda asked as she pointed at the picture frame of the small blonde woman in Carol’s arms.

‘That is Yelena.’ Carol said as she picked up the frame and smiled. ‘She’s my little angel, my daughter of five, I think here she was about two years younger.’

‘She’s beautiful, you’re so lucky.’ Wanda said, looking at the small child that was cradled by Carol.

‘Yeah, we were, my wife and I weren’t able to conceive of our own, so we had an IVF and finally, it worked and I got pregnant.’ Carol said, with a twinkle in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. 'Nine months later, the most beautiful girl in the world was born.'

Of course, it happened again. Only Wanda could get this lucky twice, just like last night she’d met an incredible woman who she thought she had hit it off with, only to find out than that her crush was married, this one even with a beautiful daughter.

‘I think I know enough for now.’ Carol said as she walked towards her desk, still clutching the picture with Yelena. ‘Sit down, please.’

Wanda walked to her chair and sat down across from Carol and looked at her, it felt formal again, she didn’t like it.

‘I don’t think,’ Carol hesitated, but continued. ‘I don’t think the job of the office assistant is right for you.’

Wanda’s heart sunk too deep within her guts, although she had expected it the day before, it still came as somewhat of a shock. She thought about how the interview had gone, she had felt a connection, or at least she thought.

‘Wanda, are you listening?’ Carol asked. ‘Are you alright, you seemed to zone out for a while?’

‘Sorry, I spaced out.’ Wanda said.

‘As I was saying, I’d like to offer you another job, if you’re willing to work for me as my personal assistant and trainee.’

‘Really?’

‘Of course,’ Carol said. ‘I like you, and with this job you get more pay, an own office and I can even manage to get you a lease.’

‘What would I need to do?’

‘Everything I say.’ Carol said with a wink. ‘No, I mean I will teach you in this business world, but you’ll also need to go on coffee runs, an office assistant would have to do that anyway, but now it would only be for me, so Darcy can’t boss you around. What do you say, you’d start tomorrow?’

‘Uhm.’ Wanda said, still in total disbelief.

‘Not enough?’ Carol smirked. ‘I can offer you more?’

‘No that won’t be necessary, but why me?’ Wanda questioned.

‘I think someone like you would be a great fit and we’ll work well together.’ Carol summed up. ‘Plus, it seems like you could use something coming your way for once, but don’t think this is a pity offer.’

‘Alright, I’ll take it.’ Wanda said after consideration.

‘Good, leave your contact information with Darcy, I will personally see to it you get a proper office, and I’ll work you in tomorrow.’ Carol stood up and held the door for Wanda. ‘I must continue with my meetings, take care for me, Wanda.’ 

‘Thank you so much.’ Wanda said showing her gratitude, before hugging Carol, she could feel strong muscles underneath the blonde’s shirt, as well as soft flesh. Carol’s hair smelt amazing, like coconut and sweet pineapple, her new boss was taller, and her arms felt comfortable and warm about her. Wanda wondered if Carol had abs, and how it would feel to have this woman naked and wrapped around her. Only then did she realize that it probably wasn’t in her best interest to think about her boss in such a way, especially a married mother of a five-year-old.

Awkwardly she let go and looked into warm brown eyes. ‘Thank you, I really needed this.’

‘You earned this job by being wonderfully you, Wanda, don’t forget it.’ Carol smiled. ‘I will see you tomorrow.’

‘Looking forward to it Ma’am.’ Wanda turned back around, playing back the conversation in her head. ‘Wait did I just say no to extra pay?’

‘I will have none of that, no ma’am or miss Danvers, call me Carol. And yes, you did.’ Said Carol, who kissed her cheek and then closed the door on her. Wanda walked towards Darcy where she was met with an inquiring look, after Wanda nodded, Darcy ran from her desk and hugged Wanda.

‘I hoped you got it; we’re going to be besties.’ Darcy said in the embrace. ‘Oh, you have to meet Jane, you nerds all love each other.’

‘Is Jane your girlfriend?’ She asked.

‘Yeah, but not for long.’ Darcy's eyes lit up as she spoke.

‘How come?’

Darcy led her back to her desk where she handed Wanda a folder to fill in her information and a box with a diamond ring in it.

‘I’m asking her to marry me soon.’ Darcy admitted. ‘I’m not letting this one go, I love her.’

‘Congrats Darcy, I hope she says yes.’ Wanda said, having filled out the forms. ‘I will see you tomorrow.’

‘Until then, let’s meet for lunch I know this nice place?’

‘Sounds perfect.’

‘I should hope so, best food in the district.’ Darcy smirked smugly. ‘It’s on me.’

‘I could never.’ Wanda wanted to refuse, but she had a feeling Darcy wouldn’t budge. ‘Alright, but I pay next time.’

‘It’s a deal.’ Darcy shook her hand in a mock-formal way, then they said their goodbyes and Wanda went back to her place, walking a stop further than she needed just to walk along the park for a while.

When she got home, she saw Pietro and Clint sitting around their table, looking simultaneously miserable and in pure ecstasy. Once Wanda got in, they immediately looked at her.

‘Did you get the office assistant job?’ Clint whispered, clearly still having a hangover.

‘No.’ Played Wanda, looking at her feet.

‘Too bad, sis.’ Pietro said.

‘I got a better job!’ Wanda shouted, both men groaned and shushed her.

‘That’s great for you Wanda.’ Pietro hugged her. ‘But keep your voice down, please.’

‘Have some fish, it helps.’ Wanda said as she walked towards her room. She reached it and got into bed, wanting to take a break from this weird day, when her phone buzzed.

**[15:49] Unknown Number: Hi, pretty girl, I got your number from the form Darcy made you fill in. Tomorrow go straight to my office at 10:00 I’ll show you to yours, love Carol**

Something was off about the message, it wasn’t the informality of the message, Carol and she had spoken without formal language the whole time. Then she saw the profile picture and realised something: Carol had sent this via WhatsApp and on her private number. It couldn’t be her professional number, that wouldn’t have a bikini-clad Carol on the beach with her daughter between her legs. Carol’s daughter was missing some teeth and looked older than she had been on the desk picture. In the picture, Carol was hugging her daughter, and her forearms showed a tattoo in a language that seemed Russian, it wasn’t the only piece of body art but this one was most prominent. This had to be a mistake, wouldn’t her boss want to keep this at least semi-professional.

**  
[16:01] Wanda: Hi, I think you used your personal number by mistake.**

**[16:01] Carol: That was no mistake, I need you close by as my assistant.**

**[16:02] Wanda: Alright, Yelena looks really pretty in this picture.**

**[16:03] Carol: You do too at yours, I want to hear you play sometimes.  
**

Wanda’s profile was a drawing she had made of a picture of her playing the guitar by a campfire, she liked it as it showed her interest in music and art.

****

**[16:05] Wanda: I’ll see you, tomorrow boss.**

**[16:06] Carol: Looking forward to it.  
**

Wanda threw her phone on a bean bag at the other side of her room and screamed in her pillow, that is the second time in less than 24 hours that she’d crushed on a married woman, it was really bad, even though, so she thought, both of them seemed to flirt with her.

Or did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, even though this is not my best well-read story, but I like it and will continue to finish it because I want it told.  
> It is really fun to write, and I have some really cute chapters coming up; I'd love for you to meet my version of Yelena. Please leave a comment with feedback if you can, I'd like to improve my writing. Also, I'm planning to make some one-shots to try different styles; suggestions are always welcome.


	4. 9 to 5

Wanda woke happily but conflicted that morning, on the one hand, she’d met this amazing woman who was now her boss and she got a job, on the other hand, this woman was married and had a kid and there was this redhead that still haunted her dreams as well, beautiful with a sultry smile.

She got out of her bed around nine, grabbed a quick bite, and eventually went to her first day of work, excitement coursed through her body as she walked out of her underground stop, she passed a Japanese restaurant where she suspected that Darcy got her food from.

She was still relatively early and after greeting Agatha, she decided to take the stairs this morning, it was only ten flights anyway.

Around the seventh floor, she regretted over half of her life decisions, but she needed to stay in shape and the gym was too expensive, so she continued on.

Out of breath, she came to her floor, as she pulled away from a stray hair that had come loose from her ponytail Darcy came out from the elevator.

‘Hey Wanda, we’re still on for lunch?’ She asked.

‘Naturally,’ Wanda said. ‘Where are we going?’

‘Not telling yet.’ She said, Darcy then looked at the oak doors of the main office. ‘Boss is waiting for you.’

Carol was indeed waiting for her in the opening of her office, smiling brightly, lighting up the whole room. Once again it was just dress pants and a tight white buttoned top, but this time she had the cuffs folded back showing her tattoos. ‘Wanda, good to see you.’

Wanda entered Carol’s office and hugged the woman. She hugged her boss, realising how unprofessional that was, she quickly let go. ‘Sorry.’ She murmured.

‘Don’t apologize, I like it.’ Carol said. ‘Sit down, as we discuss the final details, and you sign your contract.’

A contract laid on her side of the desk as she sat down, it was just an exert of it, a shortened version laying down her privileges and even her payment. Her payment was much more than was promised to her for her first offer.

‘This is too much.’ Wanda started before she got interrupted by Carol.

‘No, it isn’t. I’m going to be railing you like crazy; you’re going to need it.’ Wanda blushed as a sexual image of her with her boss railing her came to mind.

‘I signed it, just as our HR rep Miss Rambeau, we only need your signature.’ Carol said.

Wanda read it thoroughly before signing it, she was halfway into planning what she would do with her first paycheck when Carol got up from her chair. 

‘I’ll walk you to your new office.’ She said. They walked out of her office and into the one next to Carol’s once again oak doors, but it was smaller, and the window was in both corners with a view of the park where Carol’s had none. 

‘It’s beautiful.’ Wanda said, looking outside of the window and admiring the view. ‘But why give it to me, wouldn’t Darcy prefer it?’

‘Darcy already likes herself too much’ Carol said as she sat down on the desk and spread her legs. ‘She would just see it as a way to waste more time.’

‘I really like your tats, by the way.’ Wanda said, looking at the black ink on pale skin. 

‘These bad boys?’ Carol asked, grabbing her breasts and kneading them softly.

‘No, I mean yes, I mean your ink.’ Wanda blushed, wishing it were her hands on Carol’s tits.

‘Aw, you like those too.’ Carol said, trying to further roll her sleeves but she failed as the fabric was too tight. ‘Here let me show you mine.’

Carol gave up trying to roll her sleeves and started unbuttoning her shirt, she threw it on Wanda’s desk, and as she set in her white bra as she started pointing out her ink.

‘This one.’ A little phoenix formed from simple lines on her inner forearm. ‘I got this when I moved away from my parents, being reborn and such.’

‘It’s beautiful.’ Wanda said.

‘And this one is my star sign.’ She said as she pointed at her hip, then at the Russian inscription on the side of her forearm. ‘And this one means love of my life in Russian, my wife and I have the same one.’

‘And this one is one from the Lord of the rings.’ She pointed at something written in Elvish around her middle finger. ‘Just the whole one ring to rule them all piece.’

‘I love that piece.’ Wanda said.

‘You can touch it.’ Carol said as she extended her arm. Wanda touched the Russian tattoo and felt a soft shiver from the woman that sat in her brassiere on her desk.

‘Beautiful.’ Wanda said.

‘Yeah.’ Carol said, staring into Wanda’s eyes, she shivered again, this time from the cold, and then grabbed her shirt and put it back on. She kept on staring at Wanda, letting the tension hang like the silence in the room.

‘Do you have any ink?’ She eventually asked. 

‘No,’ Wanda admitted. ‘But I want to, it’s just… difficult.’

‘You can trust me, Wanda, why is it difficult.’

‘Tattoos are the way the devil marks its prey.’ Wanda recited. ‘Something my ex used to say, a lot of things would lead to hell, especially when I asked him for my allowance to use for a tattoo.’

‘So, let’s get this right.’ Carol said, nostrils flaring with anger. ‘This motherfucker gave you an allowance, and you couldn’t even choose how to spend it, while you should be treated like a queen?’

‘Yeah, I was young, I’m glad I left him.’

‘You should be, and what helps is to move one to someone that deserves you.’ Carol said as she got up from the desk. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work and I believe you have a lunch date to go to.’ 

‘So, when you said, the best place in the district you meant your own kitchen?’ Wanda asked Darcy as she sat in the kitchen of Darcy’s apartment. 

‘Nobody cooks like my girlfriend.’ Darcy said. ‘She works from home and it around the block, so I lunch at home with her.’

As she said it, a petite woman stepped through the balcony door, the door was made from glass and Wanda could see all astronomer’s gear.

‘Hi, you must be Wanda, I’m Jane.’ The woman said before kissing Darcy’s cheek. ‘Happy your home, baby.’

‘This is not just Jane, this is Doctor Jane Foster, the astrophysicist.’

‘Darce, I’m just your girlfriend who’s a teaching assistant at the university, living in a too-small apartment for which we pay too much.’ Jane said, as she looked at the oven where lasagne was cooking. ‘We really need to move, if I can make full-time professor and you get higher up, we could live in the same neighbourhood as your boss. Then we have a garden.’

‘I know you want a garden, but money is tight for a bit, but we’ll get through.’ Darcy said.

‘I know we will.’ Jane said as she sat down on Darcy’s lap, who embraced her. ‘Because I love you Darce.’

‘How did your first day go?’ Jane asked her.

‘Well, pretty normal I suppose. Mainly been trained by Carol.’ Wanda said.

‘She’s the best isn’t she.’ Jane said. ‘She and her wife are joining us for dinner soon to celebrate our anniversary, you should join if you have time.’

‘You’ve just met me, why?’ Wanda inquired.

‘Darce has a feeling you’re sticking around for a while.’ Jane said. ‘That reminds me, sweetheart, I need my notebook, can you get it for me.’

‘I will, baby.’ Said Darcy who got up and out of the kitchen room. Jane then got the lasagne out of the oven.

‘Wanda, don’t tell this to Darcy, but I’ve bought us a house from our savings, it is perfect for us.’ Jane said with a grin. ‘I just had to tell somebody; I’m bursting from excitement.’

‘Congrats.’ Wanda said, knowing Darcy’s surprise as well and looking forward to her dinner, even if it meant that she had to see Carol with her wife. She could live through that pain for a while, it wasn’t like she was in love with Carol, right?

A soft knock came at her door, and Wanda looked up, a kind face with red hair came poking around the door.

‘I thought I saw a glint of you walking through the halls.’ Natasha said. ‘Can I come in?’

Wanda nodded, wondering what fate had in store for her, in a city as big as this, how had she seen her? She had to be in the building to do so, or even on this floor.

‘How did you find me?’ Wanda asked as the woman walked towards Wanda’s side of the desk and sat on it, her legs touching the Serbian’s.

‘I was having lunch with someone here, and then I saw your beautiful face from a corner.’ Natasha said. 

‘You’re the beautiful one.’ Wanda gasped and then slapped herself hard mentally, as she was hitting on a married woman.

‘You’re too kind, and incredibly cute when you’re flustered.’ Natasha said, Wanda gawked at the woman, she had donned a black skirt, white and black blazer, she wore many bracelets around her wrist, but it still managed to show some black ink on the side of her forearm.

‘How have you been.’ Natasha asked. ‘Vision isn’t giving you any trouble?’

‘No, I haven’t seen him since.’ Wanda said. ‘Thank you for everything, how can I ever repay you?’

‘Take me out sometimes, I can use the time off.’ Natasha said.

‘Sure,’ Wanda said, reminding herself that that was not a date. ‘Can I have your number?’

‘You already have it, I gave you my black card, that’s my private number.’ Natasha said.

‘I’m a licensed therapist and psychiatrist, if you ever need that person, it’s free for you.’ Natasha said. 

‘I can pay.’ Wanda said. 

‘You’re pretty, you don’t have to pay.’ Natasha winked and bit her lower lip. ‘At least not in money.’

Wanda’s mouth fell open at the request, I mean she had to read into a lot and do some heavy lifting, but it sounded like this woman wanted her.

‘But if you need, Natasha, a friend, a kind person, and a cat-lover, she’d love to be there for you.’ Natasha said. ‘How long have you’ve been working here?’

‘First day.’ Wanda said.

‘I can see, it is emptier and drier here than in Mordor.’ Natasha said.

‘Tolkien fan?’ Wanda asked.

‘Yeah, of course, I got the first edition at home.’ Natasha said, she then pulled up her phone and got on the internet. ‘This is a quaint little store near my place, they have an online shop and help you with home decorating, I’m helping your office shine.’

They did just that, laughing and joking as they scrolled through multiple online shops and got all kinds of junk delivered to Wanda’s place, Natasha insisted on buying her something nice and apparently that meant her new office decorations, the redhead must be loaded.

She felt comfortable around Natasha, her laugh could warm her whole body and she shivered at her touch. Natasha’s red lips captured the attention of Wanda at all times, the way she moved her torso when showing the Serbian something. Eventually, it was five and Natasha said she should be going and left her office, but not before once again recommending giving her a call, she herself would go home too, but Darcy told her Carol wanted to see her.

‘You called for me.’ Wanda stated.

‘Yeah, I need for you to do some things before you can go.’ Carol said as she grabbed her bags and packed them. ‘These are my contact information, like my home address and the cell of my wife, I want them in your phone, you might need them in case of emergency. You can let yourself out, but I got a ride to catch.’ Carol hugged her quickly and walked out the door.

Wanda sat herself down and opened her phone, she placed Carol’s home address in her phone and then pulled up the phone number of her wife, she filled it in her phone. Then, while she was at it, she grabbed the business card of Natasha out of her phone case and held it in front of her. She typed it in and got a message that she had already gotten that contact in her phone, then she opened WhatsApp to see who she had doubled.

Only then did it hit her like nothing else could have, not the fact that both were married, not the fact that both women had a tattoo on the same spot on her arms and Carol had said that both she and her wife had the same, not the fact that the name on the door read “Carol Danvers-Romanov” and the business card had the same name, not the fact that Yelena was a Russian name, just like Natasha’s last name, not the fact that Natasha was here during lunch, not the fact that Carol hurried outside when Natasha just had left, not the rings on their fingers, so similar and definitely not the picture on the desk of the two of them dressed in white that she hadn’t noticed had helped her come to this conclusion. It was when she pulled up Natasha’s profile picture and she saw Natasha clad in a bathing suit holding a blonde five-year-old with some missing teeth that she realised what fate had in store for her.

**Natasha and Carol were married to each other**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a strange first week for Wanda, she has gotten used to waking up and a standard time, the stuffy business clothes she needed to wear, and her office. What did catch up with her every single time was the slight tingle she felt when she saw her boss or her wife, she saw both almost on daily basis, as Natasha usually spends lunch with Carol. When the two of them were together, they seemed so perfectly in sync that it looked as though their love could never fail, but when Wanda saw them alone or more importantly alone with Wanda, both were quite affectionate towards her.

Natasha was warm and kind, showering Wanda with compliments, she always tried her best to take care of Wanda, bringing her homecooked lunch or giving her life advice. The redhead knew how to make Wanda feel fuzzy inside, her touches lingered, her eyes always seemed to stare into her own. She was soft like she knew no other person, and Wanda loved it.

Carol was a tease, she loved to get as many innuendos in as possible, she also liked to make Wanda laugh. She liked showing off, she joked with Wanda, she tried to get the Serbian to smile as much as possible. She was tough but still, it seemed like she cared for her, and Wanda loved it, she never thought of Carol as a boss, more as an equal something which Carol had tried to implement in their relationship. Carol never tried to do anything inappropriate though, after all, technically she was still her boss.

At the end of the week, on Friday just before lunch, she had the notion that she might in fact fancy both of them. It hit her when that thought happened, as she placed her head on her desk. She felt stupid and incompetent, the girl who’d fallen for both of a married couple. Quickly she reached for her phone and video called the one person she knew she could talk to.

‘Wanda, what is the matter?’ A woman with emerald hair came into view.

‘Lorna, I have a problem.’ Wanda told her half-sister. ‘So, at my new job, there is this boss of mine…’

‘And you like her?’

‘How’d you know it’s a woman?’ Wanda asked.

‘Wanda, Honey, you’ve been gay your whole life.’ Lorna said. ‘I already told you back then that Vision was just the guy with whom you were hiding from yourself.’

Silence fell as the subject of the rift between two sisters washed over them.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned him.’ Lorna said.

‘It’s alright, you were right back then about everything.’ Wanda said softly.

‘I handled it wrong, Wands. It was all my fault.’

‘If it was your fault,’ Wanda felt tears prickling her eyes. ‘Why did you move away from me?’

‘I moved because I couldn’t see you in pain anymore,’ Lorna was crying now as well. ‘I was weak and had to go.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Wanda said. ‘I was stupid.’

‘We all were.’ Lorna said.

‘Come here next weekend, we’re going out, I’m getting my first paycheck that Friday.’ Wanda said. ‘I really want to see you again.’

‘I will see you then, sis.’ Lorna said. ‘But you were saying how you want to fuck your boss.’

‘I wasn’t saying that it is just that, I really like her, but there’s this other woman.’ Wanda said.

‘And you like her too?’

‘Yeah, I do. But the big problem is, both are married, to each other.’ Wanda said.

‘Oh Wands, why?’ Lorna sighed.

‘I don’t know, it just happened.’ She defended. ‘They both seem really into me, for some reason.’

‘Wands, I love you, but you can’t interfere in their relationship, you can’t break them up.’ Lorna said. ‘You have to be strong, please.’

‘I know, thanks, Lor.’

‘The other option is to suggest a threesome.’ Lorna joked. ‘Or something Poly.’

The screen flickered black and it was just like in the olden days, Lorna usually cut off a conversation after making an inappropriate joke about sex. Wanda was relishing at the thought of the first conversation between her and her sister in years when the door opened, and Carol walked in.

‘Wanda, we’ve ordered Korean for lunch, but it is a bit much, would you like to join us for lunch in my office.’ She asked. ‘You can meet the Mrs. I’m sure you’ll love her.’

‘I’m sure I will.’ Wanda muttered under her breath before speaking up. ‘I’d love to.’

When she walked into Carol’s office, she saw Natasha sitting there, dressed in tight jeans and a flannel.

‘Hello Wanda, we meet again. How have you been?’ Natasha stood up and hugged Wanda, her smaller frame fitting perfectly in the Serbian’s.

‘You’ve met before?’ Carol inquired, looking curious.

‘Yeah, this is the hero that helped me home after I got fucking pissed at NorthStar.’ Wanda quipped, deeming it wise not yet to mention their time spent after Natasha had lunch with Carol or the fact that Natasha would almost daily send her texts with clothing, she thinks Wanda would look pretty in.

‘I mean, I did, I just really got that asshole of an ex-boyfriend away.’ Natasha said as she started playing with Wanda’s hair, threading it through her fingers. ‘Keeping this little cherub safe.’

‘She’s precious and should be cherished.’ Carol said as she sprawled out on the couch, opening containers of Korean food.

Lunch was just plain weird, Natasha sat on the safe sofa as her wife, Wanda took a chair, and even though both women’s hips were touching each other and Natasha had her head on Carol’s shoulder, both of them kept making eye contact with Wanda, seemingly oblivious to what the other was doing.

As they spoke of their daughter and their marriage, they didn’t glance at the other but kept their eyes on Wanda, it was the Serbian that was drowning in attention and she hated that she absolutely loved it.

Both women seemed to be playing a game with Wanda, to try to outdo the other in flirting without their wife noticing, and the sultry comments and lingering touches still shivered Wanda’s core when she was back in her own, Clint’s, place and trying to choose her dress for the evening.

‘This one?’ Clint said as he held up a yellow sundress.

‘Aren’t you gays supposed to be better in this?’ Wanda asked, agitated at the fifth dress Pietro and Clint recommended, which was too bright.

‘That one.’ Pietro pointed at a black dress.’

‘Too goth, I wear that usually with fishnets, I need something more elegant.’ Wanda said.

‘I got this red velvet dress.’ Clint said. ‘It’s plain, but you could accessorise.’ 

‘First of all, this is scarlet, you’re a shame to your own culture, secondly, it is perfect, I love you.’ Wanda said as she grabbed the scarlet dress, it felt soft as it coursed through her fingers.

‘I think I’m going to stick with dick,’ Clint said. ‘If you don’t mind.’

‘Not really, no.’ Wanda said. ‘Now leave so I can dress.’

‘But you’re having dinner with your boss, right?’ Clint asked.

‘Is she pretty?’ Pietro added.

‘She’s married to a woman.’

‘Is she pretty?’ Pietro stated.

‘Piet.’ Clint said.

‘I mean, doesn’t Wanda deserve to get some, she’s only been with one other.’ Pietro said.

‘I don’t really want to know what my brother thinks of my sex life, thank you very much.’ Wanda said, before shoving her brother and his fiancé out of her room. ‘And yeah, they both are very pretty.’ She told herself.

‘So glad you made it.’ Darcy said, as she stood in front of the restaurant, the women hugged, and Wanda could feel a small box in Darcy’s coat.

‘Are you ready?’ Wanda asked.

‘Fucking nervous.’ Darcy said as she trembled of cold. They went inside and joined the others, A table for five was ready for them, Darcy sat down next to her girlfriend which made the only seat left for Wanda the one in-between Natasha and Carol.

‘Don’t you want to sit together?’ She asked the married couple as she sat down on the seat.

‘Nah, we see each other too much anyway.’ Carol said.

‘Besides, we’d like you between us.’ Natasha said.

‘Are you alright?’ Carol asked when Wanda choked on her water as she placed a hand on her naked leg, Natasha gently padded her back until her breathing was back to a normal level. She nodded and Carol squeezed her leg before leaving it to drink some water; this dinner was going to kill her.

‘Before we begin.’ Jane started. ‘No talk about work.’

‘Fine by me,’ Darcy said. ‘People I work with are the worst.’

‘Thanks, Darce.’ Carol said as she looked at the menu. They eventually all of them ordered their food and after eating their first appetizer the main course came. Wanda got herself some risotto and white wine, and it was delicious. She moaned as she had the first taste of her dish, she knew the restaurant ought to be good, prices were not on the menu and Wanda felt underdressed, but at least the food was good.

‘You like that?’ Natasha asked, Wanda nodded. ‘You should try this sweet potato mash, it is amazing.’ She said as she raised her fork and held it up for Wanda to eat from, blue eyes never leaving green. Wanda ate from her utensil and tasted the sweet flavour of the mash.

‘Delicious.’ Wanda said, still gazing at Natasha, a ruby smile on her face she looked at the Serbian. Then Natasha stood up and excused herself and Carol leaned in.

‘You look very pretty today.’ Carol whispered; the other couple was too busy with talking to notice the shiver Wanda’s body showed. ‘I like you in a dress, showing off your hot legs, you look good.’

‘Thanks,’ she rasped. ‘You, look good as well.’

By then Natasha had come back from the bathroom and whilst passing by, her hand lingered on Wanda’s back, it was unnecessary but still, the touch made Wanda feel all fuzzy inside.

‘So, Wanda, how is apartment hunting going?’ Darcy asked, munching on her food anxiously.

‘Not great,’ Wanda admitted. ‘I mean I still haven’t gotten a paycheck and due to my not having a job for 2 years after a mental burn-out, people don’t trust me to be able to pay. Besides I’m not sure the city is something for me.’

‘Why is that?’ Natasha asked as she brushed her feet against Wanda’s leg.

‘Uhm...’ She gasped. ‘I don’t like the city, it is too big and busy, I’d rather take something more outside something modest.’

‘But what was your dreamhouse growing up?’ Carol asked her. 

‘I wanted a large garden with a pool, I don’t know, maybe a fireplace, two stories and two bedrooms with a room to spare, something modern but with a hint of the past.’ Wanda said as she envisioned her dream house. ‘With the use of a lot of wood, like in the bathroom to give it a warm feeling, I want a spa in the garden, like the Nordic ones, a big barrel.’

‘Sounds wonderful.’ Natasha said.

‘There are in our neighbourhood some houses for sale, we could take a look at one of the smaller ones.’ Carol said.

‘We should move soon.’ Darcy told Jane. ‘Start our own little family.’

‘Well, so glad you said that.’ Jane said as she grabbed a big binder out of her bag but then hesitated. ‘I know we said that we want to be engaged before we moved out of our apartment, but I couldn’t wait, it is the house next to theirs’s with a big garden like we always wanted. It is in our budget and it looks out on the lake and the mountains. I know you might not be ready yet, but I need to call the realtor today if we decide to call it is ours.’

‘I thought you wanted to be engaged before moving out?’ Darcy said slowly, placing a small box on the table. Jane, too busy walking Darcy through the binder, colour coded per room and in alphabetical order, didn’t notice it, she also failed to hear Natasha’s gasp of surprise or Wanda’s shriek of pain as Carol’s hand clenched tight on her leg.

‘I mean, that would be ideal.’ Jane said, still too focused on the pictures she had taken. ‘But look Darce, this tree is perfect for a treehouse from which we could do research and let our future children play.’

‘Jane, but what if we got engaged?’ Darcy said, sounding slightly agitated, taking the box and opening it.

‘I mean that’d be great, but what do you think of the house?’ Jane said, and only then did she look at Darcy, who was now on her knee with the ring. ‘Holy fuck.’ She muttered

‘I want the house.’ Darcy said. ‘But there is something I want more, Jan-.’

‘Yes, of course.’

‘Can I please finish?’ Darcy asked with tears in her eyes and a big grin on her face.

‘I don’t really care,’ Jane said between sobs. ‘I just want to kiss you.’

‘Fine.’ Darcy said, Jane got down on her knees next to her. ‘But my speech was really good, I’ll send you guys an excerpt.’

‘I bet it was really sweet, combined with your usual smut and filth.’ Jane said as Darcy slid the ring on her finger.

‘Mainly smut and filth.’ Darcy said before she kissed her fiancée. ‘I love you, baby.’ She said as she let go.

‘I love you too, Darce.’ Jane said as she sat down again. ‘So, when are we getting pregnant?’

‘Should we wait before we move?’ Darcy joked.

‘I mean we could try tonight.’ Jane teased.

‘You are definitely not a biologist.’ Darcy joked. ‘But I mean, we can still try.’

‘Just a theory, worth it to test.’ Jane quipped back.

‘I mean, you can also just have sex.’ Natasha stated.

‘Yeah, without reason, we do it all the time.’ Carol said.

‘Also, for reasons, though.’ Natasha stated. ‘We have: so happy you’re back home–sex or your ass looks amazing in that dress-sex.’

‘Just gotten engaged–sex.’ Darcy said.

‘Just moved in our new home–sex.’ Jane said.

‘The kid is at your sister’s–sex.’ Carol smiled with fond memories in her mind.

‘I’ve got a new position to try-sex.’ Natasha winked at Carol, who blushed

‘Can you see me naked through your telescope–sex.’ Darcy said

‘I want to see Uranus–sex.’ Jane added, smirking at Darcy.

‘I’m the CEO and want it in my office–sex.’ Carol said.

‘Gross,’ Wanda said. ‘Was it on any place I’ve sat?’

‘Have you been in my office?’ Carol asked.

‘Yes.’

‘Then yes.’

‘Let’s test out the new pool–sex.’ Natasha started.

‘Keep the beanie on–sex.’ Jane said.

‘Let’s make love under the stars–sex.’ Darcy said, shooting a quick look at the love of her life.

‘I saw a sexy woman and want to fantasize about her with you–sex.’ Natasha said.

‘Second that one.’ Carol said, her vision landing on Wanda.

‘Do you have one, Wanda?’ Darcy asked.

‘I don’t know, maybe you haven’t been a complete waste–sex, or come here I need it–sex, I prefer it if you don’t move or speak–sex.’ Wanda said, then immediately realising that what she said sounded wrong, all women had stopped laughing. ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have, it is just my last and the only relationship wasn’t that healthy, never really had sex I liked, I just tried to make a joke.’

‘I guess it was a man, wasn’t it?’

‘Darcy!’ Jane said shocked.

‘It’s alright, it was a man,’ Wanda said, hating herself for a failed attempt at humour.

‘Is it difficult for you to talk about it?’ Natasha asked.

‘Not anymore, but sometimes.’ Wanda said. ‘I got some therapy when I just got out.’

‘We’re here for you Wanda.’ Carol said as she hugged her with one arm.

‘Anytime at all.’ Natasha said as she embraced the woman’s other side.

‘Thanks, you guys.’ Wanda said. ‘Sorry for stealing your thunder.’

‘You could never do so.’ Jane said. ‘I am the god of thunder, nothing to steal.’ They finished up dinner with a dessert, Natasha had been able to convince Wanda into sharing a waffle with her, and then they all stood outside of the restaurant.

‘I had a lovely time,’ Natasha said. ‘We should do this more often.’

‘Yes, all nice and well, but goodbye.’ Said Darcy abruptly.

‘Darce!’ Hissed Jane.

‘What?’ She shrugged. ‘I want to tie you to our bed as soon as possible, and I’m sure I see these idiots again.’

‘Alright, yeah… See you.’ Jane said as she grabbed Darcy’s wrist and ran home with her.

‘Do you remember when we were like that?’ Carol asked, having Natasha’s head on her shoulder.

‘You’re still like that, baby.’ Natasha said. ‘Wanda, do you need a ride?’

‘I can take the underground; it is not a problem.’ She said, not wanting to be a bother.

‘We insist.’ Carol said.

‘You don’t live in a good neighbourhood, and we worry about you.’ Natasha said. ‘We just want to get you home safe.’

‘Fine, but next time I’m driving.’ Wanda said.

Wanda stepped into a red muscle car, she assumed Carol’s and was surprised by Natasha who joined her in the back seats.

‘Can’t have you getting cold back here.’ She said as she pulled Wanda onto her lap and embraced her. ‘Are you tired, Cherub?’ Wanda nodded. ‘Then sleep, my sweet girl.’

She saw Carol leave the car park as she steered past badly parked cars, she did notice that every so often, the Blonde’s eyes would dart in the mirror at the women in the back of the car. Wanda’s head was then pushed close to Natasha’s breasts, as the redhead’s hand started to soothe her hair with soft strokes, her head was lulled to sleep by some Russian nursery rhyme she sang.

She woke in her street as the car came to a halt. 

‘Cutie, wake up.’ Carol said. ‘We’re here.’

‘Should I be ashamed?’ Wanda asked, the question had been on her mind ever since her failed attempt of a joke.

‘Of what, baby?’ Natasha asked.

‘I mean the whole sex thing…’ She turned red as she blushed, a bit ashamed of herself.

‘I really hate that guy.’ Carol said, to which Natasha nodded furiously.

‘You only need to find the right partner to find that out.’ Carol said.

‘We’ll walk you in.’ Natasha said, as she opened the door, walked around, and held the door for Wanda.

‘Thank you.’ Wanda said when she was at her door.

‘You’re not getting rid of us just yet.’ Natasha smiled, Wanda relented and opened the door for them.

‘Do you want tea?’

‘We want to see where our newest member of the group lives.’ Carol said. 

‘Sure, it might not be totally clean.’ Wanda lied, but only sort of. With her OCD, her room was always clean, but with her small amount of living space, it was all a bit cramped. She led them up the creaky stairs and opened her door.

‘It looks great Wanda.’ Natasha said, looking at the twin bed in the corner where one end was directly against a desk.

‘A bit small, but you make it liven up.’ Carol complimented, she looked at the pieces of art that Wanda. ‘Love these paintings you made.’

‘Is this you?’ Natasha said as she sat on the bed, clutching a picture frame of a young girl dressed in witches robed, she was 4 then and fascinated by magic and had been missing most of her front teeth.

‘Yeah, this was back home in Sokovia, before we fled.’ She said, looking at the picture as well. ‘These are my brother and sister.’

‘You’re the only one who hasn’t dyed their hair.’ Carol said, looking at silver and green. ‘You should try red; I think it’d suit you.’

‘You just want more redhead’s around you.’ Natasha said looking at her watch. ‘Unfortunately, I have an early client, so, baby we need to go.’

‘Wanda, I’ll see you soon.’ Carol wrapped her in a warm embrace.

‘Monday actually.’ Wanda said, as she hugged Carol, feeling her hands slowly going lower until they almost touched her ass, then Carol let go of her.

‘Sleep tight, little witch.’ Natasha kissed her cheek and together they left Wanda in her room, alone.


	6. Neon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When sky blue gets dark enough  
> To see the colors of the city lights  
> A trail of ruby red and diamond white  
> Hits her like a sunrise
> 
> ~ John Mayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past abuse.

During the coming week, the flirting kept on continuing, Natasha and Carol had different styles, with Natasha being more of lingering touches and subtlety and Carol being more direct and showering Wanda in compliments.

Wanda didn’t know which she preferred, she also wasn’t sure it was actually happening, everything was just so incredibly weird. She still was very awkward around them, every time they flirted, maybe, with her she just stopped, and her brain went into overload modus, as she knew she couldn’t hit back on a married woman or married women.

She found it incredibly difficult to choose between the two of them, neither was similar, but she really liked both women. In the end, she decided that she fancied both

Now, however, her thoughts couldn’t dwell on them too much tonight, they did, but that was a matter for another time, as today she got her first paycheck, and Lorna and her best friend, Betsy were taking her out to celebrate and probably taking Pietro and Clint.

She was wearing a black dress with fishnets and combat boots, she put her many rings on her fingers and put on her black make-up with red lips. She came down and saw her sister and her friend sitting at the table, silence clung to the air like the current of electricity. Pietro and Lorna didn’t have the best relationship after Lorna left, and now they were staring daggers at each other, each of them not wanting to talk first, with the other two not knowing what to do.

‘Lorna!’ Wanda yelled as she hugged her sister, green hair mixed with brown as Lorna embraced her as well. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘I missed you too, Wands, I’m so happy you're well.’

‘Like you care about that.’ Pietro snarled.

‘Piet.’ Wanda hissed.

‘No, Wands, it is fine, better now than later.’ Lorna said. ‘What do you want to say to me?’

‘You left us!’ Pietro spat. ‘When Wanda needed you, you left her, me, us.’

‘I left.’ Lorna said tentatively. ‘I had to, Wanda didn’t want my help, no matter how much I tried to. I just couldn’t see her suffer anymore.’

‘But you left.’

‘I had tried everything, and she rejected all of it, that piece of shit was beating her and still she stayed. I couldn’t see my big sis hurt like this anymore, so I moved away, I was a coward, but I had to.’ Pietro calmed down at that.

‘Sorry, I didn’t know.’ Pietro said.

‘You didn’t know I cared?’ Lorna laughed. ‘Like I didn’t know you got shot like I didn’t know that you got together with the agent you tried to protect as a civilian like I didn’t know that you got engaged last week?’

‘How’d you know?’

‘Wanda told me.’ Lorna said, tears filling her eyes. ‘As soon as she got out, she contacted me, albeit a bit more hesitant than hoped for, she told me what was going on with her. I knew by moving I might lose a sister, but I always expected you to at least understand me.’ 

‘Sorry, Lorn.’ Pietro said as he hugged his baby sister.

‘I’m sorry too, tough guy.’ Lorna said as his big frame hugged her.

‘Well, now that that’s sorted.’ Clint extended a hand. ‘I’m Clint.’

‘Hi Clint, I’m Betsy.’ The woman dressed in purple said, happy that the awkwardness was gone. ‘Where are we going tonight?’

They walked inside NorthStar again for the second time in a month as a party of five. Clint’s favourite bartender, a strong black man, was pouring drinks today and he and Pietro immediately marched towards him.

‘If this is too much, we came to go to another place, it is just that this one is close to Pietro’s heart.’ Wanda said as she gestured at the booth and led the two women towards there.

‘Well, it is not as weird as we’re we work.’ Lorna said.

‘A gay club is very different from the Hellfire club.’ 

‘What is the Hellfire Club?’ Wanda asked.

‘It is a bar owned by a woman we don’t know the name of, we only know she calls herself the White Queen, and it is a BDSM bar, most people wear masks and there is a stage for people with an exhibition kink, just a place you can meet likeminded people.’ Betsy said. ‘We are both bartenders, there are some waitresses dressed in white, some of them are said to have had a special relationship with our queen.’

‘But lately, our queen doesn’t seem to notice the Stepfords anymore.’ Lorna said.

‘She has a girlfriend we think,’ Betsy said. ‘A tall redhead, really pretty. Your sister says that’s your type as well, redheads… or was its blondes?’

‘Both.’ Lorna smirked. ‘Both are really hot, have I showed you the pictures?’

‘You have pictures?’ Wanda asked.

‘Yeah, just a google search and Instagram.’ Lorna summed up. ‘We’re even Facebook friends.’

‘You didn’t.’ Gasped Wanda.

‘I most certainly did.’ Lorna said, showing pictures to Betsy.

‘They’re both really hot.’ Betsy said. ‘How did you manage to fall for two married women?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Do you know what the best thing is?’ Betsy asked with a smirk, looking at the door of the club.

‘No.’

‘They both just entered.’

Wanda turned around, and indeed they did. Carol had grabbed Natasha’s coat to hang up, ever the gentlewoman, and then kissed her wife’s cheek. They both walked towards the bar and after getting their drink made their way to the dancefloor as Wanda kept her gaze on both of them.

‘Wanda?’ Clint came back towards their booth. ‘What are your boss and her wife doing here?’

‘I don’t know.’ Wanda said. ‘And how do you know that?’

‘We’re Facebook friends.’ Clint said. ‘Pietro shared me their account.’

‘So, everyone except me is a Facebook friend with them?’

‘Well, you don’t have Facebook as “You don’t need it and it dangerous for global welfare.”’ He said with air quotes.

‘I stand by that.’ Wanda stated.

‘Want to dance, Wands?’ Lorna asked as she got up.

‘Sure, just not-’ Before Wanda could finish, she was yanked towards the dancefloor by her baby sister who grabbed and started dancing on the beat of the music. The music wasn’t quite to Wanda’s taste, but it had a beat, and for modern dancing that was all you need.

‘Look over my shoulder!’ Lorna shouted over the music, but only Wanda could hear it. She did and she saw Natasha grinding her ass on Carol who had her arms wrapped around her body. ‘You should go and say Hi.’

‘That’s not a good idea.’ Wanda yelled. ‘They seem happy together, probably don’t want me in there.’

‘Is that a metaphor?’ Lorna winked. ‘Go on.’

‘I’ll dance with you for a while.’ Wanda said.

‘No, you don’t.’ Lorna grabbed her wrists, turned Wanda around, and let go. With the rotary motion and the momentum, she still had she staggered towards the couple that filled her dreams in ways that were not suited in a children’s book.

‘Wanda?’ Came Carol’s voice.

‘So good to see you.’ Natasha hugged her, it felt so warm even though the redhead wasn’t wearing much, only a short dress with plunging cleavage. When she let go, she could see Carol who embraced her as well, she seemed to be dressed in a blazer and pants of a slim-cut suit, but without a shirt or bra as almost her whole upper torso skin was revealed.

‘Melina has Yelena for the night, it is date night.’ Carol said. ‘We haven’t gotten out in ages.’

‘It is really hard with my job,’ Natasha said. ‘And I’m starting to suspect you from keeping my wife at the office longer than necessary.’

‘She does,’ Carol said. ‘But you seem to like her as well, you even spend your last lunch with her instead of me.’

‘I made it up for you that night, didn’t I?’ Natasha said in a sultry tone.

‘Yeah, you did, and stop your making me blush in front of Wanda.’ Carol said as her cheeks turned red.

‘You wouldn’t want to break that tough girl persona you’ve got going on for me?’ Wanda smirked.

‘Not you too.’ Carol whined; Natasha kissed her cheek. ‘We love you, baby, no matter how much of a softie you are.’

‘I’m not.’ Carol pouted, then turned back to Wanda. ‘But what are you doing here?’

‘Celebrating my first paycheck and my sister is in town.’ Wanda said, she turned around to point at her sister. ‘Wait, where is she?’

‘The woman in green, snogging the blond guy?’ Natasha asked as she pointed at Lorna and a blonde she didn’t recognize.

‘Yeah.’ Wanda said.

‘Looks just like the picture on your desk.’ Carol said. ‘I mean what I can see, wow she is really going for it.’

‘She is, good for her.’ Wanda said.

‘May we have this dance, my fair lady?’ Natasha asked as she extended a hand, Carol did the same.

‘How would that work?’ Wanda asked.

‘I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.’ Carol said.

‘You in the middle, between us for a start.’ Natasha pulled Wanda close and Carol behind her so that Wanda was “stuck” between the two women.

Natasha had her hands in Wanda’s shoulders and the Serbian had Carol’s on her hip. They twirled around filled with unspoken affection towards the others as they gazed into the other eyes, before breaking contact and moving on the other of the three women. At some point, Wanda had embraced the redhead with the blonde behind her when Natasha turned her head and whispered in her ear. ‘Let me go, Little Witch, I want to show you something.’

Wanda let go of her boss’s wife and saw her dartling towards the small podium with the pole, so far no-one had gone on it, it was early in the evening and not a lot of people were that drunk. She hadn’t seen Natasha drink, so this must’ve been a sober decision.

‘Natasha has been able to dance since she was a little child, she started with ballet, but for extra strength in her legs she tried pole dancing.’ Carol said as Natasha stepped onto the podium, cheers could be heard from the crowd.

Natasha flung one leg around the pole and started twirling around it, with strong legs she held herself as she did the most difficult manoeuvres possible. It wasn’t as sexual as a stripper and her routine, but Natasha made it sensual by making her point of focus Wanda, every time she faced the Serbian, eye contact was imminent and a flirtatious smile appeared on ruby lips.

‘Look good, she’s doing this for you.’ Carol whispered in Wanda’s ear, making her shiver.

After a particularly difficult movement in which Natasha used her legs to hang upside down and then go back to her former position without the use of hands, the crowd that was gathering around them cheered. That was the last act of Natasha, who slid down, blushed, and bowed before re-joining her wife and Wanda.

‘That was…’ Wanda said, lost for words. ‘Just wow.’

‘Thank you.’ Natasha said, kissing her cheek, Wanda wished she missed for once and reached her mouth.

‘I don’t know how you’d do it.’ Wanda said. ‘I couldn’t do it with all these people watching me.’

‘That’s why I focused just on you.’ Natasha whispered quietly in her ear.

‘Wow.’ Wanda sighed, before seeing her sister signalling her. ‘It was good to see you, I might see you later, otherwise on Monday.’ She hugged both women and then re-joined Lorna at their booth.

‘Hey sis, what did you need me for?’ She asked.

‘I saw you having a good time…’ Lorna hinted.

‘I did.’ Wanda yawned; she was tired after a good day of hard work. ‘I’m tired.’

‘We wanted to go on, get some food, and to a techno bar.’ Clint said.

‘Yuck, I’ll go to bed then.’ Wanda said. ‘It was nice seeing you again, but who knew that a job was this fucking tiering?’

‘We all did, you were just unemployed for years.’ Pietro told her. ‘But go home sis, do you need someone to walk with you?’

‘I can walk home on my own, thank you.’ Wanda said as she walked out of the club, smiling at Natasha and Carol, before entering the streets where the rain poured down on her. She hurried down towards her street and only had a couple of blocks to go when she saw him.

He was sitting with his umbrella outside of the stairs of his building, looking out over the streets of the city as if he was waiting for her.

Wanda had two options, walk around the block and miss him, or she could conquer her fear and just walk past him. She chose the second option and kept on walking.

‘Wanda!’ She heard a voice, his voice, the voice that haunted her nightmares, the voice of a man she thought she had to love. Someone she had thought loved her.

She kept on walking, ignoring the countless times, he yelled her name, she quickened her pace a bit, but her stride and composure did not falter. She didn’t turn her head, she knew there was a chance he followed her, but she had her keys ready in her fist.

‘Wanda, why are you ignoring me?’ He asked as he grabbed his wrist. 

‘Let me go.’ Wanda said, trying to get her arm free, as that was the hand with her make-shift weapon.

‘Where is your girlfriend?’ He asked.

‘None of your business, let go of me, I want to go home.’

‘That’s not your home, that’s your brother’s sinners’ home filthy fag he is, your home is with me.’ He said as he tried to persuade Wanda. ‘I can give you everything.’

‘I don’t want everything.’ Wanda begged him to let her go, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. ‘Especially if that means getting back together to you.’

‘You love me.’ He said, tightening his grip. He was so focused on Wanda’s face that he missed the balled fist hurling towards his nose, the fist made contact and his nose broke, blood was gushing out of both nostrils as he screamed in agony and let her go.

‘I hate you.’ Wanda yelled as she grabbed her fist, it really hurt punching someone. ‘ **You raped me!** ’

‘I never did such a thing!’ He yelled, trying to stop his nose from bleeding, but Wanda didn’t hear it anymore, she had run away, and he couldn’t catch up anymore.

Wanda reached her apartment and locked the door behind her immediately and ran upstairs.

A hot shower was just what she needed as she sat down on the floor and cried her heart out, for no matter how much time was between it, and how much she showered, she could still feel his rough fingers on her body as she begged him not to.


	7. Edge of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is behind  
> The world ahead  
> And there are many paths to tread  
> Through shadow  
> To the edge of night  
> Until the stars are all alight
> 
> Mist and shadow  
> Cloud and shade  
> All shall fade  
> All shall  
> Fade
> 
> ~ Pippin (LotR)

Wanda was woken by her phone early in the morning, woken was a strong word, after the previous night’s confrontation she hadn’t really slept. But now her phone was blasting The Office ringtone she had on her phone and she scrambled over to get it before it stopped ringing.

‘Hello, you’re speaking with Wanda Maximoff.’

‘Good morning, Little Witch.’

‘Natasha, what are you calling for?’

‘We have a small problem and we’re wondering if you could help us out.’ Carol said Wanda realised that she was probably on speakerphone.

‘See, our sitter is out sick, and Carol has an important meeting and I need to join her.’ Natasha said. 

‘We would really appreciate it if you could watch over Yelena today.’ Carol said. ‘Please, we’re desperate.’

‘Sure, I’ll do it.’

‘Good, we’re outside in the car, get in.’ Natasha said as she hung up. Wanda hurried down, grabbing the first pair of fresh clothing she could find and put some deodorant on, for make-up was no time. 

Natasha hadn’t lied, a black convertible was outside her apartment with the two wives on the front seats. Wanda popped in the back and they hurriedly drove off.

‘Thank you so much, Wanda.’ Carol said.

‘We can’t thank you enough,’ Natasha said. ‘We’ll take you out soon or something.’

‘It’s alright,’ Wanda said. ‘You don’t have to.’

‘We will.’ Carol said.

‘Yelena is a sweet girl, she’ll love you.’ Natasha said. ‘And Chewie is the best little kitten you can imagine.’

‘Is there anything I need to know?’

‘Our girl is lactose intolerant, but she knows it.’ Carol said. ‘She’s not allowed to go in our room or office.’

‘If we’re late, she needs to go to bed at seven, food is in the fridge for pasta.’ Natasha said. ‘If you need a car, there is a bowl in the hall with the keys for them, chose whichever you like.’

‘She will try to drag you into the pool, you’re about my size and you can get a suit from my closet in the room.’ Carol said. ‘Chewie needs his food in his bowl around dinner, Yelena will show you where it is.’

‘There is a guest room you can sleep in if we’re not home in time.’ Natasha said. ‘And she may need a bedtime story, books are in the library.’

‘We’re here.’ Carol said. ‘I’ll tell Yelena, can you load in the car?’ 

‘Yeah, Wanda follows her, see you tonight.’ Natasha said as they got out of the car. Wanda could see a big mansion in front of her. Twice as big as the houses next to it, although those were quite large as well.

‘It is big.’

‘Yeah, we bought the house next to us when we got Yelena and made it one house.’ Carol said. ‘That one.’ She pointed at the house left of them, a smaller house with a sold-sign. ‘That’s Darcy’s, but they’re having a weekend away to celebrate their engagement.’

The house on the other side of the Danvers-Romanov family was conditionally sold. ‘Who’s moving in there?’ Wanda asked.

‘Don’t know.’ Said Natasha. ‘Haven’t met them yet.’

Carol led them inside through the front door. As they walked through the halls of the house, she realised how rich they must be, she could never afford such a place even with her new salary. They walked until they reached a room, Wanda presumed was their child’s bedroom.

‘Mom!’ A small child came running towards Carol, she ran towards her and scooped up her child.

‘Hey sweetie,’ Carol said. ‘Mama and I have to go today.’

‘Is auntie Lina coming?’

‘She is sick today.’ Carol said. ‘But this a friend of ours and she will take care of you, would you show her around and make her feel at home?’

The child nodded and clamped to her mother. Carol stroked Yelena’s back and the child looked at Wanda for the first time. ‘She’s pretty.’

‘She really is,’ Natasha said as she appeared down the hallway, Wanda blushed, they thought she was pretty, even without make-up and with bed hair. ‘Carol, dear, we need to go.’

‘Mama!’ Squealed Yelena.

‘Hey there, little cherub.’ Natasha smiled as she saw her adorable daughter in her wife’s arms. 

‘Okay, ‘Lena. Behave.’ Carol said as she put her daughter down. ‘Thanks again, Wanda.’

‘Bye Mama, Bye Mom.’ Yelena said as she sat back down on her bed and seized Wanda up.

‘We love you.’ Natasha said as they walked out of the room and left Wanda with their child.

‘Hi,’ Wanda said, a bit awkwardly. ‘I’m Wanda.’

‘I’m Yelena.’

‘I know.’

‘I’m the fastest in the world.’ The girl said as she got up and started running circles around Wanda.

‘You should meet my brother sometimes then.’ Wanda said.

‘You have a brother?’ She didn’t stop running.

‘I do, and he thinks he is fast as well.’ Wanda said.

‘I will race him and win.’ She said as she stops running and started panting.

‘I’m sure you will, Yelena.’

‘Do you want to see the house?’ Yelena asked as she extended a small hand.

‘I would very much like to.’ Wanda said as she grabbed the hand.

‘No,’ Yelena sighed. ‘You have to carry me.’

Wanda picked up the child and hugged her close. ‘I will do for now, but next time you’ll have to ask it properly.’

They walked out of the room and back into the hallway, they passed large storage rooms, the guest room, which was a whole wing, the dining room, the other dining room, the room with Carol’s PlayStation, Natasha’s dance studio, their home gym, their indoor pool and Turkish sauna, their ginormous kitchen, Yelena’s playroom, their Lego room where Natasha had built the entirety of Middle-Earth, a library filled with books of all sorts of writers, from Ovidius to C.S. Lewis, they walked past their main room with a large tv and Yelena even trusted her enough to show her the secret room behind a closet that led to the home cinema. 

She had also shown doors where she wasn’t allowed to go, her moms’ bedroom if they weren’t home, and two secret rooms she had discovered but they were always locked, but one smelled weird when one of them was in it and when they passed it, Wanda could distinguish the smell quite easily and the other, so Yelena told, was one where she could hear her mama and mom screaming and laughing.

Then Yelena led her outside, where Wanda met Chewie, a beautiful young cat that chased birds in the garden, she then showed her the outside sauna and the full court basketball field and football cage and Yelena showed Wanda her favourite thing about the garden, a big pool adjacent to a hot tub.

‘Can we go in, please?’ Yelena asked.

‘It is about lunchtime, let’s get you some food first, and then I’ll go looking for a bathing suit.’ Wanda said. ‘Isn’t it cold?’

‘Heated.’ Yelena answered as they walked back in.

As Yelena was eating Wanda’s famous grilled cheese sandwich with tomato, Wanda walked towards Carol and Nat’s room. She opened it and saw the most comfortable-looking bed she’d ever laid her eyes on, but she didn’t come for that. She walked towards the walk-in closet in search of a towel and a bathing suit.

As she rummaged through the closets in search of the logic behind it and trying to not mess it up too much, she found a dark black box, she was so desperate to open it as it drew her as the one ring did to the Nazgûl, but decided against it, keeping their privacy. Eventually, she found a suit that would do and put it on in the bathroom, she wrapped a towel around her body as she re-entered the kitchen, where Yelena sat on the countertop, she hadn’t wanted to use the dining room for such a thing as a simple sandwich and the young girl was already dressed in a bathing suit and had her floaties next to her.

Together they walked outside, the weather wasn’t particularly good, it was grey and cloudy, but if the pool was indeed heated, it didn’t matter.

‘Last in the pool is a rotten egg.’ Yelena said as she ran into the pool. Wanda chased her, trying not to drop the floaties, then she remembered she had the floaties and started to run as well. ‘Yelena!’ She yelled, but the young girl was already in the water. Wand dived into where Yelena was and grabbed her by her waist. ‘Why would you do that?’

‘That was a test and you passed.’ The blond girl gave her a cocky grin.

‘Definitely look like you mom.’ Wanda said.

‘Not a bad thing right.’ She kept on grinning as Wanda put the floaties around her arm.

They played in the water for a long while, until their fingers were all wrinkly, when it started to rain and Yelena needed to pee, they got out, used the outside-shower and Wanda led the girl inside. Once she was done the blonde had no interest in going back in and wanted to play a game with Wanda, so together they showered in their bathing suits and then Wanda quickly dressed herself before helping Yelena.

Wanda wasn’t allowed to peak, not that she wanted to, as Yelena dressed. Then Yelena, dressed in a small suit that was definitely bought by Carol, dragged her towards her playroom where she picked out operations and they played. Wanda’s philosophy concerning children was that you shouldn’t let them win obviously, but subtle and not every time, that way they learn hard work and life, even with her trying her best to beat the young girl, she lost every game they played, and Yelena wasn’t going soft on her.

‘Lost again, Wanda.’ She said as her hippos proved to be hungrier.

‘You did,’ Wanda said as she looked at her watch. ‘But now, I got two very important questions for you.’

‘Okay.’ She said, looking filled with joy.

‘What do you want to eat and what do you want to watch during?’

Half an hour later the two of them were sitting in front of the couch, with a plate of pasta Bolognese in their laps and watching Frozen.

‘Mom is the blond one and Mama the red one.’ She had said when Wanda had asked which movie she wanted. Wanda had then failed to mention that the characters in the movie were related, as not to break her dreams.

When they finished their food and the movie it was bedtime for Yelena, so quickly Wanda and she washed the plates and then went to Yelena’s room, here Wanda helped her get into her nightdress and tucked her in snugly, with the small girl clutching her stuffed animal.

'Goodnight, Wanda. I like you.' Yelena said as she hugged her plushie close to her.

‘Good night, Yelena.’ Wanda said as she kissed her forehead, left her room, and closed the door. After she fed Chewie, she walked to the room next to it, which was the guest wing. She showered and went to her bed, only then did she think of the fact that she didn’t have clean underwear with her or something to sleep in, that was when she saw a red box on the pillow.

_For Wanda_ was written on it.

She opened the box and saw a toothbrush, a night mask, a shirt to sleep in, an old-looking book, and a pair of panties. She then saw a text on the inside of the box.

_Dear Wanda, thank you for doing this. If you’re reading this note, it means you sleepover so here are things you might need, we hope the clothes fit and you like the book. Maybe the panties are too much, but if you want you can keep them, they’ll look amazing on you. If needed, we have melatonin in our cabinet or “other” substances if they help you sleep._

_Thank you, Wanda._

_Love, Carol & Natalia _

She picked up the book and read the title, it was their original copy of The Hobbit. The book was old-looking but well kept, it was read with folds in it, but it wasn’t falling apart. She had never read this, she only knew the rewrite, in which Tolkien changed the Gollum chapter, that version was the most well-known. She got under the covers, which felt heavenly, she could feel the better quality of sheets and mattress compared to her own. She dressed in the clothes given to her and started reading as the rain poured down the windows. 

She had gotten to about the third chapter where the dwarves reach the valley of Rivendell when the thunder started. As the lightning crashed outside the house, flashing its bright white light through the curtains, Wanda’s door creaked open.

‘Wanda?’ Yelena said tentatively, she was in her nightdress, but she looked distraught and smaller than she ever had seen, tears ran down her cheeks and she was clutching her stuffed raccoon.

‘What is it, Yelena?’ Wanda asked. ‘Are you afraid of the thunder?’

The girl nodded as she walked towards the bed; Wanda scooted over so Yelena could sit in bed with her, the girl was quiet, that while she had been so lively during the day.

‘Did you know it is said that the thunder and lighting are controlled by this god?’ Wanda said, the girl shook her head. ‘He is said to be a kind man, when it thunders it means he is using the clouds as a road to ride along to keep children like you safe.’

She stroked the back of the young girl and hugged her close.

‘I can’t sleep with the thunder.’ Yelena said as she curled up into Wanda and saw the book Wanda had closed. ‘Can you read me a story?’

‘Of course, I can.’ Wanda said as she threw an arm around Yelena and opened her book with the other. 

‘In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort...’

Eventually, the young girl fell asleep in her arms with her thumb in her mouth, Wanda laid down her book and closed the light, just as she turned around to give the girl some space Yelena grunted in her sleep and started to shake. There was no other option but to hug the girl close to her as she as well drifted up to the realm of dreams, clutching the daughter of the two women whom she both had feelings for close to her own body.

It was in that position that Carol and Natasha found their daughter, for as soon as they have gotten wind of the fact that there was a thunderstorm over their house, they had rushed home, as Yelena feared the lighting and thunder and preferred to curl up with her mothers at such an occasion.

They had directly gone to their daughter’s room, before even dropping their many bags and when she hadn’t seen her there, they checked their own room and then Wanda’s. They saw Wanda wrapped around their daughter and both of their hearts melted at the sight, Wanda held onto Yelena for dear life, protecting her with her own body.

‘Wanda, Yelena.’ Natasha whispered, waking them up as peacefully as possible, they both stirred and opened their eyes.

‘Mama.’ Said the little girl as she was picked up by Natasha.

‘Did you miss me?’ Carol asked as she kissed her daughter’s cheek.

‘No,’ Said the girl.

‘No?’ Carol faked being angry as Natasha handed her their daughter.

‘I had Wanda,’ Yelena said. ‘She’s the best.’

‘Good to hear, princess.’ Carol said. ‘Now let’s get you into your own bed, or do you want to sleep in mama’s bed?’

‘Will Wanda join?’ 

‘She just might.’ Carol chuckled as she brought her daughter to the master bedroom.

‘Thank you, Wanda.’ Natasha said as she sat next to Wanda.

‘Not a problem, she’s a lovely girl.’

‘She really is, but it is good to see you two got along.’ Natasha said. ‘And you handled the thunder situation quite well.’

‘It was easy, I’m good with kids.’ Wanda shrugged, trying not to focus on the fluttery feeling in her stomach as Natasha smiled.

‘We wanted to thank you properly.’ Natasha said. ‘That book you were reading that is yours.’

‘You shouldn’t.’ Wanda said. ‘This is worth a lot of money.’

‘We insist.’ Natasha said. ‘The same for the clothes you’re wearing.’

‘Aren’t they yours’?’ Wanda asked.

‘They are,’ Natasha said as she leaned in closer, smiling from ear to ear. ‘And you look ravishing in them.’

‘Thank you.’ Wanda said she was out of breath even when she was just woken up, by two of the prettiest women in the world, one of them was sitting next to her inching closer to her. After multiple weeks of teasing and longing, her resolve to not break up a married couple was broken as she surged forwards and captured Natasha’s lips with her own.

She had expected Natasha to retreat, to fall back, to slap her even, what she didn’t expect was a hand running over her back up to her neck and into her hair, stroking long brown strands. The kiss was innocent, no tongue involved and all hands above the blanket, just when Wanda reached to cup Natasha’s cheek, she heard a coughing sound.

‘Aw, I wanted to be her first.’ Carol said from the door opening. 

‘I couldn’t wait, anymore.’ Natasha said as she released Wanda and smirked at her wife. ‘You were gone, and I was here, so you lost.’

‘But you kiss Wanda, or did she kiss Wanda?’ Carol said as she sat on the bed, next to her wife and across Wanda who was almost halfway through a panic attack.

‘She can answer herself I think.’ Natasha smirked, as she pecked her wife’s cheek.

‘Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?’ Carol said, she threw an arm around her wife and looked inquiring at Wanda.’

‘I, her, sorry.’ Wanda gasped, her voice not working as properly as she would have liked. Carol smiled as she answered, apparently pleased with it. ‘What is going on?’

‘Well, Tasha, you won, can I please get my consolation price?’ Carol asked her wife, who nodded which made Carol smile before she embraced Wanda and held her face so close to hers, that they were almost touching. ‘Yes or No?’

Wanda nodded and that was enough for Carol, who leaned back so she fell down on her back on the bed, with Wanda on top of her and with her face she surged up to kiss Wanda furiously and filled with passion, the kiss was rougher than Natasha’s who had been a bit more sensual. Wanda was so lost in her mind that it took her a couple more seconds to notice how strange her predicament was, she drew back and got out of Carol’s grasp, and sat up on the bed with wide eyes.

‘So, you’re probably wondering what’s going on.’ Natasha said. ‘And truth be told, we haven’t been entirely honest with you.’

‘Yeah, we had a spa day and Melina is not sick, she and her husband went with us.’ Carol got up and sat back down next to her wife, looking somewhat nervous.

‘We just really wanted you to get to know Yelena and vice versa before we told you the truth.’ Natasha said.

‘Which is?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelena is the real hero of this fic, tbh.


	8. You can't always get what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't always get what you want  
> But if you try sometime you find  
> You get what you need
> 
> ~ The Rolling Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in Natasha's POV

Natasha liked NorthStar, she used to frequent with Carol when they weren’t mothers and right now, after a long and busy week she needed it. 

She had called their friend Maria, and they had met up in the bar, while Carol was teaching Yelena how to read. When she walked in, she spotted Maria sitting at the bar, she had cut her hair short in recent years and Natasha missed her long hair. As she sat down beside her friend and she had ordered her drink, she saw a younger brunette staring at her, when she received her drink, she raised her glass and winked at the pretty woman across from her, who blushed.

‘What are you looking at?’ Maria asked.

‘Pretty girl.’ Natasha said, before turning to her friend. ‘How have you been?’

‘I’ve been well,’ said Maria. ‘She is pretty.’

‘I know, I should call Carol.’ Natasha said. ‘We haven’t had someone extra since you broke up with us.’

‘You do know I had a reason, Natasha?’ Maria said. ‘And I don’t think it would be wise for you to seduce her.’

‘Why is that?’

‘You have a child.’ Maria exclaimed.

‘I know.’ Natasha said. ‘But she’s gorgeous.’

‘Natasha, why did I leave you two?’

‘You weren’t happy anymore?’

‘You are daft, are you sure you’re a psychiatrist?’ Maria laughed, before turning serious. ‘I had to get out of there because our agreement was to stay casual, it was you two and me, not three equals, you wanted a child, to further your family, I couldn’t be a part of that for you.’

‘I never knew you felt that way.’ Natasha said, looking saddened, but she glanced at the girl at the bar, she looked absolutely beautiful with a tiny hint of goth.

‘My time with the two of you was wonderful, but as soon as the newness went away, you two wanted more, and I’m not a commitment girl.’ Maria said. 

‘Sir,’ Natasha said to the bartender. ‘Could you please send my specialty to the pretty lady across from us, give her my compliments, tell her to relax, and ask her to come to meet me before the night is through.’

‘Did you hear anything I just said?’ Maria facepalmed herself as Natasha eye-fucked the brunette across the room.

‘I know, but this time it will be different.’ Natasha lied, to Maria, but also to herself.

‘Natasha, you won’t be able to keep things casual.’ Maria said. ‘For the love of God, don’t do this.’

After flirting with the cute brunette, taking her home, and protecting her from the jerk she went home. She had given Wanda her phone number and could only hope for the best, although she feared that meeting her ex-boyfriend might have closed the girl off from her.

‘Earth to Natasha.’ Carol’s head rose up from between her thighs, her jaws slick with Natasha’s arousal. 

‘Sorry, what?’ She asked.

‘I asked you whether I should get the toys.’ Carol said, Natasha had needed some release when she came home and Carol had been kind enough to grant it, she scolded herself from getting distracted by the brunette.

‘Sorry I was thinking about something else.’ Natasha said.

‘Have I lost my magic touch?’ Carol joked, as she wiped her face off with a tissue and drew the covers over her wife and herself. 

‘No, it is just…’ Natasha sighed and moaned, as Carol fingered her wife. ‘When I met up with Maria, I met this young woman.’

‘Is she the one distracting you from your wife.’ Carol smirked. ‘The bane of my existence.’

‘Yeah-ah.’ Natasha said, the stimulation working in finally releasing some pent-up tension. ‘She’s beautiful and really funny. I think she could be a great addition to us.’

‘Yeah, is she pretty?’ Carol said as she pushed her fingers in and out of her wife’s cunt. Natasha could only nod as she squirmed beneath her wife’s touch.

‘Picture her in your mind.’ Carol whispered. ‘Describe her to me.’

Natasha did just that, as she told Carol about her long flowy brown hair, the way her nose scrunched when she laughed, how she was about the height in between them, how she liked the way her breast looked in the dress she wore, and how her laugh could feed the world.

‘What’s her name?’ Carol asked when Natasha was near climax.

‘Wanda,’ She panted. ‘Wanda Maximoff.’

Carol's hands retracted from her slit as she looked up at her wife. ‘Wanda Maximoff?’

‘Yes, Baby.’ Scoffed Natasha as she reached for Carol’s hand wanting the digits to go back to her previous task.

‘Wait for me.’ Carol said as she jumped out of bed, her naked bum was all Natasha could see as she sprinted out of their bedroom.

Carol came back with her laptop, she sat down next to her wife, who whined and curled up into her.

‘Such a needy girl.’ Said Carol as she opened her company’s website.

‘No work in the bedroom.’ Natasha said. ‘Now put that thing away and fuck your wife.’

‘Wait, my love.’ Carol said as she opened an e-mail from her account showing a resumé. ‘Is this her?’

‘It is, how did you come by this?’ Natasha asked as she curled up into her wife.

‘Tomorrow I have multiple job interviews for office assistant, she’s one of them.’ Carol said as she gazed over a cute face with big curls.

‘It says she was born Serbia,’ Natasha said as she read her info. ‘Never knew.’

‘She is pretty.’ Carol said, still looking at green eyes.

‘Wanda’s very sweet as well.’ Natasha stated. ‘You should hire her.’

‘Natasha.’ Carol said. ‘I’m the CEO, I can’t hire someone because you want to fuck her.’

‘You want her as well.’ Natasha pouted.

‘But it still would be wrong,’ Carol said. ‘I’ll meet with her tomorrow, if she’s competent I’ll hire her, if not, I won't and we can ask her out without a lawsuit.’

‘You’re going to love her, she’s adorable.’ Natasha told her as she groped her wife’s tit and stimulated the nipple, softly rolling it between her digits.

‘I’m capable of ignoring my cunt for my brain, thank you very much.’ Carol laughed as she grabbed Natasha’s hand and drew it to her mouth to kiss it.

‘Are you sure?’ Natasha teased as she sat back and threw the covers away exposing her wet slit to her wife as she started to finger herself, panting slightly. With her other finger, she motioned for Carol to come closer.

‘Fuck it,’ Carol said as she tackled her wife, they kissed as they rolled naked over their bed laughing as they basked in love.

‘Darcy,’ Carol said as she walked out of her room. 

‘What up, Boss?’ Darcy said as she played Galaga.

‘I want you to go to the Silver Samurai and get me the usual.’ She said to her. ‘Twice.’ 

‘I’m not your secretary or assistant,’ Darcy said. ‘Isn’t that a job for the one you’re hiring today?’

‘Yes, but for now it is yours.’ Carol said. ‘And about that… cancel all other interviews and meetings until lunch, thank you.’

‘And did you hire her?’ Natasha asked as Carol joined in the dining table.

‘She didn’t get the office administrator job.’ Carol said as she drew her daughter on her lap. ‘She got a better one.’

‘Good, I’ll join you for lunch soon.’ Natasha said, kissing her wife, their daughter made a vomiting sound.

Later in bed, Natasha was thinking. ‘We need to have some rules.’

‘How so?’

‘We can’t just go on and kiss her such, you’re her boss, she could sue you.’ Natasha said.

‘So, we wait for her to come on to me.’ Carol said. ‘I am pretty irresistible.’

‘You? she’ll break for me,’ Natasha jabbed a finger between Carol’s ribs.

‘We could have a competition?’ Carol proposed. ‘First one to get Wanda to kiss her wins.’

‘What do they win?’

‘They’ll get to make her cum first, the other has to watch.’

‘Deal.’ Natasha said, already scheming sixty different ways to seduce the Serbian girl.

‘I love you, Natasha.’

‘Love you too, good night dear.’ Natasha said as she turned off the light.

‘I had a thought about Wanda.’ Natasha said they were walking towards NorthStar it had been two weeks since meeting the Serbian.

‘Dirty or normal?’ Carol asked.

‘Bit of both.’ Natasha smiled. ‘I think I’m really close to getting her to make a move.’

‘So am I.’ Carol said.

‘But there is just this one thing.’ Natasha said, not sure how to bring it up.

‘Which is?’ Carol asked as they entered the club.

‘She’s here.’ Natasha said as she saw their target across the room.

They were driving home after leaving the club, Carol was driving in a blue city car and Natasha was softly singing a Russian.

‘I think your act did it.’ Carol said, Natasha chuckled nervously, she gazed at her wife, and Carol saw all the tell-tale signs of an imminent panic attack. ‘What’s wrong Natalia?’

‘Just, I’ve been feeling this lately, that might be final for our recently made plans.’ Natasha said as she gazed at her lap. ‘It’s about Wanda.’

‘Yeah, I wanted to talk about her as well with you.’ Carol said. ‘I know we’ve made it a race and I know you said that we would find someone we could play with, but truth be told I don’t want that.’

‘You don’t?’ Natasha asked, filled with shock, this was the exact reverse of what she had wanted to say.

‘I want her, but not like that.’ Carol said. ‘I think I’m falling for her, don’t get me wrong I love you, but I have feelings for her as well.’

‘Me too,’ Natasha gasped. ‘I wanted to tell you tonight, but then we saw her and I’m just so glad. Oh, Carol, I love you so much.’

In silence, they rode on further until Carol broke it again. ‘So, what do we do now?’

‘We could ask her out on a date?’ Proposed Natasha. 

‘I want to date her as well.’ Carol said. ‘She just so adorable.’

‘I think she has to meet ‘Lena first.’ Natasha said. ‘She needs a say in it; if she veto’s Wanda that’s that, cause if Wanda is dating us, she’s dating Yelena as well.’

‘You’re right, if we bring Wanda into our family, Yelena has the final say.’ Carol said. ‘She is the most important being in our lives.’

‘When should they meet?’ Natasha’s heart warmed at the thought of Wanda together with their little girl.

‘I still got those Spa tickets,’ Carol said. ‘We could take a day to relax.’

‘But shouldn’t we test her, like how she’d take her to bed and such?’ Natasha said. ‘Would she tuck our princess in, read her a story.’

‘We’ll have dinner at your sister's afterward,’ Carol said.

‘Tomorrow we’ll come clean and tell her.’ Natasha hummed as her mind drifted away to a girl from Serbia.


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I become?  
> My sweetest friend  
> Everyone I know goes away  
> In the end  
> And you could have it all  
> My empire of dirt  
> I will let you down  
> I will make you hurt
> 
> ~ Nine Inch Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Rape

‘You were having a spa day?’ Wanda asked, she had heard their confession and decided that when so much was happening it was good to focus on something more trivial.

‘That’s what you’re taking away from this?’ Carol joked. ‘Not that two beautiful women want to take you out for a date?’

‘I mean, don’t get me wrong, that is really nice.’ Wanda said as she smiled. ‘But you lied to me, you tried to seduce me, you made a bet out of me.’

‘We shouldn’t have.’ Natasha said.

‘We were wrong to do so.’ Said Carol.

‘Well, you don’t know how it feels.’ Wanda said, a little hint of anger through her voice, her old accent coming through as well.

‘Wanda, are you alright?’ Natasha asked hesitantly.

‘No, it is just a lot.’ Wanda said. ‘I was recently told no one could ever want me and now two people want me.’

‘Vision?’ Natasha asked, Wanda, nodded as a tear dripped down her cheek.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Carol asked. ‘You don’t have to.’

‘I want to share it, with you.’ Wanda said as she cried.

‘Alright, what about this, you go to the bathroom and drink a glass of water, we will get our pyjamas and we’ll curl up under the blanket sharing stories?’ Carol proposed.

‘That sounds nice.’ Wanda snickered as she tried to compose herself. After having gotten up and having drunk a cup of Water she waited for Natasha and Carol to return.

A soft knock could be heard as the door opened and Natasha and Carol walked through the door, three cups of hot tea in their hands, one of which was for Wanda. The Serbian-American was nervous, but her anxiety was slowly pushed to the side as she admired the sight of her two crushes’ sleepwear. Natasha wore a black teddy in which her nips were poking through and some panties with Carol having donned a blue silk buttoned shirt and red silken shorts.

‘Wow,’ Wanda gasped as Natasha set the teas on a nightstand and both women sat on opposed from Wanda on the bed, not under the covers as to not overstep and to further display themselves. Wanda looked at the two women and noticed that they had taken off their make-up, both women, but especially Carol had some crow’s feet around their eyes, which for some reason made them only more beautiful, as even without make-up Wanda couldn’t take her eyes off their faces. ‘You guys are like, really pretty.’

‘We try our best.’ Natasha said as she laid a hand on the cover where Wanda’s leg was. ‘Are you sure you want to tell us?’

‘You deserve to know.’ Wanda said. ‘Especially if you want to consider going on dates if afterward, you don’t change your mind.’

‘We won’t,’ Carol said. ‘And I think our daughter will like you as well, so there is nothing to worry about.’

‘Okay.’ Said Wanda hesitantly. ‘I guess I should start with high school, I got bullied for being different, I was not an American, nor popular, nor very pretty, I was an artsy kid, a loner without any friends. All I wanted was to be liked or loved by someone, but when they found out I had a crush on this girl the bullying started to get worse.’

‘What did they do?’ Natasha said after Wanda was silent for a long moment. ‘If it isn’t too much to ask.’

‘The usual,’ Wanda said, her accent coming through as her emotions ran amuck. ‘Spray painted hate speech over my locker, they beat me up after school.’

‘What about the school, your parents, your siblings?’ Carol asked, flames burning in soft eyes.

‘My sister is really smart and my brother good at sports, they both went to better schools, I went to one where they see the children as objects, a way to make money, and my foster parents didn’t care for me that much.’

‘That’s terrible.’ Natasha said.

‘It wasn’t all bad, or so I thought.’ Wanda said. ‘I had one friend, he helped me conceal my wounds, got my books from out of the pond, and helped track down my clothes when the whole cheer squad stole them after PE.’

‘Vision?’

‘He was bullied as well, mainly because of his name and his glasses, but Jarvis was nice or so I thought.’ Wanda said as slow tears started to roll. ‘I knew he had a crush on me, but I also thought he knew I was gay; I don’t know why I ran to him but cut back to a year after senior year and we were living together.’

‘Maybe you went to him because at a time when no-one showed you any form of love, he did, even though you weren’t attracted to him, you wanted to feel loved?’ Natasha asked.

‘Could be.’ Wanda said.

‘That’s why you’re the psych and I’m the CEO.’ Carol said, laying her head on Natasha’s shoulders. ‘So smart.’

‘He wanted me to move into his immediately, my siblings begged me not to, they didn’t trust Vision, but I couldn’t say no to the only friend in my life.’ Wanda said the easy part was over, the harder part was yet to come, thick tears started to form. ‘I never knew the real Vision, not until a couple of years in, I should have seen it coming, it is my fault.’

‘You couldn’t know.’ Natasha said. ‘These things are hard, and professionals miss the signs sometimes.’

‘It started very small, he wouldn’t let me see my brother or sister, because he didn’t want to worry where I was and when I asked him to come, he said he didn’t want to. Later he would set a curfew for when I had to be home, then he wanted to know where I was, and he put a tracker in my bag.’ Wanda said. ‘I know he went to my mail and he blocked my siblings from coming into my house. I was basically a prisoner there, even after he said that he didn’t want me outside alone, he was always with me. After one year he basically had me brainwashed and my sister tried to talk some sense into me, we fought as I thought I was in love. She left town soon, she couldn’t see me hurt any longer, we made up afterward, but I didn’t see her for two years. How could I love him?’

‘Aw, baby.’ Carol said as she tried to ask Wanda with her eyes if she could touch her, Wanda nodded and gently the blonde wrapped her in a hug, rubbing a hand over her 

‘I don’t know if you did Wanda, maybe the feeling of the love he pretended to give, was at the time enough for you.’ Natasha said as she stroked Wanda’s face, wiping away her tears. ‘It was the closest thing to love you ever felt, but once you feel the real thing, you know the difference.’

‘I slowly saw through him, it took over two years of living together, but I felt that something was wrong.’ Wanda cried. ‘Especially after sex I knew that this wasn’t something right, He felt me slipping away and then he showed his nasty side to me.’

‘What did he do?’ Carol gasped.

‘At first, he didn’t allow me to leave the house anymore, which made me lose my job, I told him I wanted to go out and see my family or work, but he’d get mad, he never hit me, but he hurt me with words, telling I was not of worth, he didn’t give me full amounts of dinner as I didn’t provide the food, I was lucky to even get something.’ Wanda said, her breath becoming hitched as the hard part came. ‘Then one night, when I just decided that I was not in love with him anymore and never had been, he wanted to have sex, I didn’t. We argued and eventually, he decided that as I was the woman and didn’t make any money, I was his and had to do what I wanted. So, he… he…’ Her whole body shook as she cried out, her trauma laid down all before her once again.

‘You don’t have to continue,’ Natasha cooed, Carol gently rocked the trembling girl.

‘I want to.’ Wanda said through tears. ‘For almost a month straight he’d take me when he wanted me, I was underfed by then and couldn’t resist, he said he wanted me pregnant so I couldn’t escape him, and I really couldn’t.’

‘How did you get out?’

‘I stole his phone to call Pietro,’ Wanda said. ‘By that time, he figured me out, and he locked me up, I was in my room when I heard my brother yell, I had to jump from the balcony to escape, I broke my leg, but I was free, sort of.’

‘What happened next?’ Natasha asked.

‘I moved in with Pietro and Clint until I was back to my strength, I reconciled somewhat with my sister and we went to the police,’ Wanda said. ‘But they didn’t take my statement or anything.’

‘Why not?’ Carol asked, becoming angry.

‘We were living together.’ Wanda said. ‘The police didn’t see it as rape, they didn’t see it as a crime as I was with him “willingly”. I can’t get him prosecuted or even file for a restraining order.’

‘That must be terrible.’ Natasha said. ‘And that shouldn’t be a reason to not prosecute him.’

‘Sometime before I go to bed, I can still hear his voice.’ She snickered. ‘I wanted it to go away, just that I couldn’t hear him again, so I went to the medicine cabinet, but I was even too weak to end my own life, I stared so long at all the pills that eventually Pietro came in and helped me back to bed.’

‘That is not weakness, Wanda.’ Natasha said. ‘You had the strength to anchor yourself to life, you showed hope, where others might have lost it.’

‘Thank you for sharing this with us Wanda.’ Carol said. ‘I cannot imagine how hard this was for you.’

‘I really just want to sleep.’ Wanda said.

‘Here,’ Natasha said as she handed her a cup of tea. ‘Drink and then we’ll let you go to sleep.’

‘Could you,’ Wanda said after drinking the tea and laying on her back in the middle of the bed. ‘Could you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.’

‘Naturally, we’d love to.’ Carol said, as she laid her head on a pillow, her wife making the same motion, after turning off the lamps. ‘Sweet dreams Wanda.’

‘We’ll be here when you wake up.’ Natasha said. ‘And many more mornings if we can help it.'

Slowly they dozed off, all but Wanda. She couldn't sleep until she told the last bit of the story.

‘I went to the doctors.’ Wanda said, which made the two women wake from their slumber. ‘When I got out. I needed to know if it had worked if he had gotten me… you know.’

‘And?’ Carol asked as she hugged the brunette closer towards her. ‘Were you?’

‘I wasn’t, but apparently, I didn’t have many eggs left, so within the year, if I hadn’t gotten pregnant by then I couldn’t.’ Wanda chuckled darkly.

‘Did you want to?’ Natasha asked softly.

‘Before him, I really did, but then I was so happy that I wasn’t pregnant.’ Wanda said. ‘But today with Yelena made me realise how much I love kids, back then I hated them all, they could’ve been his. And don't know if I ever want a little girl of my own, but I at least know it is my choice. I froze in my last eggs about three months before meeting you.’

'That is so brave of you Wanda.' Natasha kissed her cheek. 'He will never hurt you like that again, we will be there to protect you.'

‘So, you’re okay with us being a package deal?’ Carol said after relative silence. ‘We’re not getting rid of our little superhero.’

‘Your daughter is the best.’ Wanda said. ‘I really hope she likes me.’

‘She does,’ Carol said. ‘She was telling me when I brought her to bed how awesome you were.’

‘But dating her moms isn’t nothing.’ Wanda said. 

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Natasha said, as she turned around and faced Wanda, she hugged the brunette close towards her and whispered. ‘Before you know it, you’ll be one of them.’

‘I hope so.’ Wanda said as she closed her eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, the next will be lighter until chapter 14 this is a fluff fest, and after 14 as well.  
> So basically just 14, even the one-shots and follow-ups to this story (about 14 chapters in total) I have planned don't really have angst in it. Just chapter 14.


	10. For Once in my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
> Long before I knew  
> Ooh, someone warm like you  
> Would make my dreams come true  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah (For once in my life)
> 
> ~ Stevie Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the angst so posted a fluff chapter straight after it. Enjoy.

‘Mom! Mama!’ A voice yelled from the hallway. Small feet could be heard as they paced around the house quickly, slowly Wanda woke as Carol moved her head towards the door, looking up from her novel.

‘We’re in here,’ Carol said as she gazed quickly at Wanda, who was half awake with her face buried in red hair and her arms wrapped protectively around Carol's wife. Carol smiled as the door creaked open and a blonde in a pyjama and a matching fluffy pink robe and slippers.

‘Mom!’ Yelena said, due to her height she only saw Carol on the bed, she ran towards her, her mother lifted her up and hugged her tight. ‘Where were you? I didn't see you in bed, or in the secret room.’ She asked.

‘Good morning my love.’

‘Mom?’

‘Yes, my love.’

‘Why is Wanda sleeping with Natasha as only grown-ups do when they really like each other.’

‘I think Wanda can better explain that herself.’ Carol said, as Wanda rubbed her eyes and turned around to face Yelena, Natasha whined and clutched Wanda close towards her, moving in such a way that when Wanda sat up, Natasha’s head placed on her lap.

‘Hey.’ Wanda said awkwardly, not knowing how to continue, as she had preferred a somewhat different approach with the girl.

‘Are you going to be my new mommy?’ Yelena asked bluntly.

‘Yelena!’ Carol reprimanded.

‘Uhm.’ Wanda was startled, she needed a cup of coffee, or preferably vodka for this. ‘I would-.’

‘Sometimes,’ Carol started, deciding to help her out. ‘Two people who love each other very much have enough love to share with another person.’

‘But aren’t you not enough for each other?’ Yelena said, looking confused at her sleeping mama and Wanda.

‘Of course, they are enough for each other, but it sometimes happens that they want to share their love with another person.’

‘Am I not enough for them, do they need a third to mother me?’ Yelena asked, tears forming in her small face.

‘Of course, you’re enough.’ Wanda said, as she hesitantly stroked blond hair out of her face. ‘They don’t need me to help raise you, they love you just the same.’

‘Do you love mom?’ Yelena inquired.

‘I mean, uhm...’ Wanda said, love might be a big word, but how to explain it to a five-year-old. ‘When you get older you grow to love people around you, first you like people with strong feelings.’

‘How does that work?’ The girl asked.

‘Sometimes you see a person, or you meet someone, and you just think that they’re the most amazing person in the world, that is attraction, that is important.’ Wanda said.

‘At-trac-tion.’ She repeated.

‘Yeah, attraction can lead to love, but not always.’ Wanda said. ‘I’m attracted to both of your moms.’

‘But you don’t love them.’ Yelena pouted.

‘Not yet.’ Wanda winked. ‘But there is something very important I need to know from you before I can go out with your moms.’

‘What?’ Yelena asked.

‘I need your permission.’ Wanda said, then she saw a confused look. ‘Permission is when a person says if you can do it or not, if they’re allowed to, permission is needed in any relationship, just like consent.’

‘What do you mean?’ Yelena said. ‘You want me to tell me if you can become my mommy?’

‘Mommy is a big step, sweetie.’ Carol said. ‘But yeah, if you say no, we won’t do it.’

‘Your choice is final.’ Wanda said, then she could see the girl tugging on Carol’s collar, the blonde leaned in so her daughter could whisper something in her ear.

‘You should tell Wanda.’ Carol said to her daughter, who turned around and looked at Wanda with a nervous expression, Wanda herself had started anxiously stroking Natasha’s soft red locks.

‘IwantWandatobemynewmommy.’ Yelena whispered in a tempo so that Wanda couldn’t follow.

‘Lena, you have to talk properly.’ Carol said. ‘What did you just tell me?’

‘I want Wanda to be my new mommy.’ Yelena said. ‘Only if she wants to be my new mommy and only if she wants me to be her daughter.’

Slowly Wanda replaced her lap with a pillow so that Natasha could sleep further in comfort, she reached for the little girl and pulled her into a hug. ‘Of course, I want you as a daughter, you’re the sweetest girl in the world, and thank you, so much.’

‘Yelena, I know it might take a while before you feel like Wanda’s your mommy, but until that time be nice to her and call her Wanda.’ Carol said. ‘Only call her mommy until she feels like your mommy.’

‘Okay, mom.’ She said as she sunk further in the hug that Wanda gave her. ‘I will be the best child for her.’

'I'm sure you will sweetie.' Wanda told the young girl.

‘Not everything is a competition, Yelena.’ Carol sighed. ‘Please could you go to the kitchen? I will be joining you shortly.’

‘Okay mom, bye Wanda.’ Yelena sprinted out of the room and left behind a thundering and loud silence.

‘Sorry,’ Carol said. ‘I know you probably wanted to wait for a good time and didn’t want to be called mom directly, but she is just excited.’

‘I don’t mind, I guess if all works out, I’ll be a mommy.’ Wanda said.

‘Yeah, you are.’ Teased Carol. ‘I’m going to go to help her make cornflakes before she burns the house down.’ Carol stood up but waited at the foot of the bed, staring at Wanda.

‘What?’ She asked.

‘She approved.’ Carol said. ‘That means I can do this.’

‘What is this?’ Wanda wanted to say, but soft lips crashed into hers as Carol gave her a chaste kiss and then leaned back. ‘More of that later, could you wake our pretty pillow princess and bring her for breakfast.’

With that Carol left the room, Wanda was still feeling up her lips with fingers as Natasha made a whiney sound and turned reached with her hand for Wanda. She looked so beautiful, Wanda thought, her face was pure, and it oozed of utter relaxation, she always looked young, but now she seemed to just have finished college.

‘Tasha.’ She whispered, Natasha still gripping her. ‘Wake up.’

‘Morning Beautiful.’ Natasha said as she opened her eyes, she let go of Wanda and spread out, curling her back as to display her voluptuous breasts. ‘Ready to face the demon spawn we call our daughter?’ She joked.

‘You do know you call yourself a demon, right?’ Wanda asked with a smile.

‘I’m a ginger, I've been called a demon since I was five years old.’ Natasha said as she sat up. ‘But are you nervous?’

‘About that,’ Wanda said. ‘You’re never going to believe my morning.’

‘There they are.’ Yelena pointed at them as Wanda and Natasha entered the kitchen where Yelena and Carol were sitting on the island. ‘They’re holding hands.’

Natasha had indeed grabbed Wanda’s hand as they had walked through the house, first to grab two identical black fluffy robes and one that looked a bit less high-end, reserved for guests. Together they walked to Carol and handed her one of the luxury robes, only now Wanda could see “Mom” embroidered onto it, she turned around to see Natasha’s which said: “Mama”.

‘We need to get you one of these family robes, and also the robes just Natasha and I share, for our little fun evenings.’ Carol said in a sultry tone as hugged Wanda, her gaze lingering on some angry red marks on the Serbian’s neck, and then her wife. ‘Morning, my love, I see you’ve marked your prey.’

‘Wait she has?’ Wanda said, as she grabbed her neck and blushed.

‘Why have you gone red?’ Yelena asked, which made her only blush more.

‘I just got a text.’ Natasha said. ‘Darcy and Jane are moving in today; they want to know if we can help?’

‘I want to.’ Wanda said. ‘I don’t have any other clothes with me.’

‘You can use mama’s.’ Yelena yelled. ‘She has all these pretty clothes.’ 

‘Pretty won’t help moving boxes.’ Carol said. ‘But I think we’ll find you some joggers and a sweater you’ll fit.’

‘It does mean telling them.’ Natasha said, as she gave her phone to Yelena, who began playing a game on it.

‘That’s okay,’ Wanda said and smiled. ‘I feel like I should scream it from the roof.’

‘Glad to make you so happy.’ Carol hugged her as she put down a bowl of cereal in front of her and Wanda.

‘Hey Wanda, you here as well?’ Jane asked as she got out of the U-Haul truck. 

‘Wanda is going to be my new Mommy.’ Yelena yelled as she raced down the pathway towards the gate of their front garden.

‘Called it.’ Darcy said. ‘You owe me a fiver.’

‘Fine you win.’

‘Wait, you had a suspicion?’ Wanda asked.

‘I shipped you guys from the beginning.’ Darcy said as she walked towards her fiancée. ‘Are we doing this or not?’

‘Do we have to?’ Jane said.

‘Yes, you do.’ Natasha said as she got the cap off her camera.

‘Here goes nothing.’ Jane said as Darcy lifted her up in bridal style and started walking down towards the path of their new house.

‘You better not just zoom in on my ass, Romanov.’ She said as she gave her hip an extra sway. 

‘With those tits, no way.’ Jane said as she cupped one of them.

‘Tits!’ Yelena yelled as she ran in a circle around the happy couple. 'Tits! Tits! Tits!'

‘Yelena!’ Carol said. ‘Come to mother.’

The girl ran away and hit behind Wanda. ‘Save me.’ She said as she grabbed one of Wanda’s legs.

‘Wanda, do you see Yelena?’ Carol asked coyly.

‘No idea.’ Wanda said, knowing full well that the blonde 5-year-old was clearly visible.

‘Too bad, I have sweets for her.’ Carol said, Wanda could feel Yelena starting to shift and held the young girl steady in place.

‘Run along now,’ Wanda said. ‘Maybe she’s inside.’

With Carol gone, Yelena got from behind Wanda. ‘Thank you, Wanda’ The child told her as she hugged her.

Carol hadn’t gone, Wanda could see the blonde silently creeping up towards her daughter, winking at Wanda, who winked back.

‘Gotcha.’ Carol yelled as she pounced on her daughter, starting to tickle her all over, Wanda held her steady as the girl trembled and laughed. ‘Stop, Bahahaha, please, mom. Hahaha.’

‘I don’t think so, you said a bad word.’ 

‘You, haha, say it all of the time.’ Yelena said between laughs, Wanda had now started to tickle the little girl as well. ‘You compliment mamahaha’s tits almost hihihi every dahay.’

‘They are really nice, but it is a grown-up word.’ Carol said. ‘You shouldn’t say it.’

‘Whahaha about Wandahaha’s tits?’ Yelena asked. Both women stopped their assault and looked nervously at the other. This was enough for Yelena to overcome the grip they had on her and run away towards Natasha, laughing loudly.

‘I don’t know,’ Carol said eventually, with a wink. ‘I have to test them soon.’

‘Thank you for letting us stay for dinner.’ Jane said, they were seated in the dining room, with Yelena on her lap; Jane was sending Darcy looks as if to say, “Look at her, we should get one!”.

‘It was not a problem; we are happy to help a neighbour out.’

‘We saw they sold the house next to you, have you met the new neighbours?’ Darcy asked, trying to ignore the temptation of the child she was being lured with.

‘We haven’t met them yet.’ Carol said after throwing a glance at Natasha. ‘But I have heard that they’re planning to tear it down and build something new on the ground.’

‘But you haven’t met them yet?’ Wanda asked, suspiciously.

‘They sent an email telling us they might be noisy.’ Natasha shrugged

‘It is probably better than underneath the metal guitarist we did.’ Jane said. ‘We don’t like loud neighbours.’

‘Then you shouldn’t have moved here.’ Carol said. ‘We can be quite loud.’

‘And now you’ve added a third.’ Darcy said. ‘Are you loud?’

‘I don’t know.’ Wanda said.

‘Well, I am.' Jane said. ‘Darcy weirdly isn’t.’

‘Could we not do this when our daughter is with us.’ Carol asked as she ate her broccolini.

‘She’s a screamer.’ Natasha smirked.

‘I am not.’ Carol said as she turned red.

They continued the semi-sexual conversation with a child being oblivious to all except Wanda who was playing a game with her. Wanda felt light in her hand as she played with Yelena, Darcy and Jane left and they brought Yelena to bed. The little girl had insisted that Wanda read her a new chapter of the Hobbit, her new favourite novel, they were now at the riddles in the dark chapter where they meet Gollum. Then Wanda had been brought home by Carol and Natasha.

‘Tomorrow night, do you want us to take you out?’ Carol asked as she parked her car in front of Clint’s house.

‘Yeah, that’d be great.’ Wanda said as she stepped out into the open air.

‘It’s a date.’ Natasha said before they drove back. Wanda opened her door and walked through them, failing to notice binoculars staring at her, and she walked up the stairs.

‘You will never believe my weekend.’ She said as she entered Clint’s living room.


End file.
